


Unknown Future

by pad326



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 42,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pad326/pseuds/pad326
Summary: This will be longer story. I'm not yet sure that where this story will go. I have the story line but I don't know are we going to get the happy ending.





	1. And I'm saying Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This will be longer story. I'm not yet sure that where this story will go. I have the story line but I don't know are we going to get the happy ending.

Tessa’s pov

Tessa whipped tears from her eyes and collected herself and putted forced smile in her face. I need to do this for me and only for me. She could not mix his life anymore. Normally he would have been the person she would have called but now he wasn’t her person anymore.  
She remade her make up and left the toilet and said goodbye to the reception lady. Tessa walked to her car and drive to her family home. A week before she had rented her house in the order to spend next semester studying in Paris she had always dreamed to live in Paris and at the moment she couldn’t think any other place that would be more suitable for her. I can do this, I know I can. Tessa thought and then started to cry again. Actually I don’t know how to do this, I have no clue how I’m going to survive from this. She pulled out from the road and let herself cry. She needed him so bad and only he could tell her that everything would turn out fine. He had been her comfort 21 years but now she needed to learn how to live her life as Tessa virtue and nothing added in the end of her name. Even this was something they both had caused she needed to take care this by herself. He had a girlfriend and it was starting to be serious. She had heard him talking with Danny and telling that she could be the one. And she was happy for him, of course she was. They had always said that they cared more about each other than their self. She had always loved him but not necessarily the way that people thought He wasn’t her brother because she could never touch her brother the way she touched him but he wasn’t neither her boyfriend. He had once been when she was seven and he was nine but never since. What had happened after Olympics had been just one time and pure accident.

That didn’t mean that wouldn’t have their closeness. They had, oh boy that have had. It had started over ten years ago in Gothenburg and after that they had found their comfort when sleeping next to each other legs mingled. After he had broke up with Kaitlyn they had bonded even more. In Pyeongchang and Stars on ice tour had been time of her life but then the real life started and she had tried to live her life as they planned but she never thought that life would end up like this and she would have to go. If she would stay she would be destroying his life and their friendship.

Tears had settled down and she took the road again and after few moments she was back in her mom’s kitchen. ”Hi honey. Everything ready for tomorrow?” Kate asked when Tessa entered to the room. ”Yeah I’m ready. I just need to pack last things today and then I’m ready.” Tessa answered and tried to smile. ” Honey what’s wrong?” Kate knew her daughter and knew that something wasn’t there. ”I’m just nervous. This is so big thing for me. First time I’m doing something just by myself.” Tessa tried to explain without telling her mom the whole truth. She would tell her the truth when she would self be okay with this thing. ”Okay sweetheart but remember that I’m always here for you. And whenever you need me, I will come to Paris. Six months will go fast and then you will be back at home.” Kate told and pulled Tessa into the hug. Kate knew that she could never calm her daughter the way that Scott could but she knew that she needed a hug now. ”I know and I love you mom. And if I like there I might even stay there little longer.” Tessa said and kissed her mom’s cheek knowing that she wouldn’t be back for few years. ”Is Scott still coming to take you to the airport?” Kate asked. ”Yes. I think that I need to confirm that he hasn’t forgot.” Tessa said and almost started to cry because she had forgot that she had promised him that he could drive her to the airport. Last thing she wanted now was to see him but also she owned him to saying goodbye after all these years. ”Oh, I think he will remember. When would he ever forgot something he promised to you?” Kate pointed out. ”Well I think I still text him.” Tessa said and left kitchen.

In her old childhood bedroom Tessa was again able to breath and forgot everything that had happened today. In her own bed there were no problems until she heard her phone buzzing.

S *Hi Kiddo. Everything set for tomorrow? I will pick you up 8 am.

So he had not forgot her.

T *Hi Scotty. Just finished packing.  
S *Are you sure that you want to go and leave me?  
T *You know I do. Soon you won’t even notice that I’m not here. And we can always skype and text.  
S *Yeah I know. I’m just gonna miss you kiddo.  
T *I will miss you too, you know I will.  
S * I love you T. See you in the morning.  
T* Love you too Scotty.

The night was long and Tessa barely slept. At 7 am she rise up, got dressed and head down stairs to get some coffee. The doorbell rang little before eight. And Tessa went to open the door. ”Morning Kiddo. Ready to go?” Scott asked. ”As ready as I can be.” Tessa tried to smile. ”I will take you bags to the car.” Scott told and looked bags in the hallway. ”Seriously Tessa, four bags? How long you thought that you will stay?” Scott laughed and one moment he thought that he saw something in Tessa’s eyes that he didn’t liked.  
”I will miss you darling. I will come visit you in few months.” Kate hugged her daughter one more time. ”No tears mom.” Tessa tried to smile and she let Kate escort her to Scott’s car. ”Drive safe kids. I love you Tessa.” Kate said in the end. ”Love you too mom.” Tessa gave kiss to her mom and sat down to Scott’s car. Scott closed the door after her and gave hug to Kate. ”She will be soon back, if not I will go and get her back home.” Scott resumed.

Ride to the airport was quiet. Neither of them didn’t know what to talk about. At the Pearsons international airport Scott loaded Tessa’s suitcases in to the carry and pushed carry inside to airport. ”Well here we are.” Tessa stated. ”I love you Kiddo. Please come back soon.” Scott had tears in his eyes. ”I love you too Scott.” Tessa said and kissed her one and only love for one last time. Her lips lingered in the corner of his lips little too long before she finally turned and walked away.


	2. I wish nothing but the best for you

Life in Paris started to find it’s way. Tessa was able to change her one bedroom rental flat to two bedroom flat. She had morning sickness that made eating impossible every day before lunch time and she was worried because she needed to find nice English speaking obstetrician. She spent her days at school and evenings decorating her flat, making it home. She was almost able to forget her life at home and what she was going to face. School was great and she had met lot of people that who didn’t know her past and didn’t know Scott. 

 

August 2018

In three month time she started to show a little. No one else knew yet and she just wore little bit slacker shirts that covered her tiny belly. She was now okay with the fact that she was going to be mother and single parent. She did talk with Scott occasionally but most of the times she ended up call soon because she had a lecture or she was going to sleep. She missed him so badly that she couldn’t talk him much longer without starting to cry. Days went by and she founded nice doctor and she got founded out that her baby was growing well. Little by little she started to make her apartment ready for baby and herself ready to have baby. This wasn’t the way she wanted to become mother but maybe this was better than live in the same city with Scott and his changing girlfriend.

She loved walking around streets of Paris and she often founded herself sitting in small cafés watching sunset and drinking coffee with good book. Some days she had friend with her but most of the times she enjoyed her time alone. One day she had just got her coffee when she heard her phone buzzing.

S* Hey Kiddo! Can we skype tomorrow?  
T* Yeah sure. My class ends 5 pm so after that I’m free.  
S* So it makes 10 am here. If I call you around 7?  
T* Sounds good.

Tessa opened her computer ready and made herself a dinner. I really should go to cooking class, I can’t feed for baby only a toast and eggs, she laughed alone. Soon her computer informed that Scott had come in to the lines. “Hi Kiddo! I miss you.” Scott greeted her. “Hi Scott. How are the things back home?” Tessa asked and passed Scott’s comment about missing her. “Same old, same old. T you look tired.” Scott told her. “I’m fine. I have just have couple long days at school.” Tessa explained. “You need to have weekend off sweetie. You need to look after yourself.” Scott said. When it would be just that easy and I would have only me to worry about, Tessa thought but ended up just nodding. “I will.” “Listen I got some news for you. I know that this comes quite soon but I asked Mary to marry me and she said yes.” Scott told his news. Tessa tried to swallow her tears. “That sounds great. Congratulations for both of you.” Tessa said. Scott told her bit more about things at home and about their wedding plans before Tessa told him that she needed to go. As soon as she had turned the line closed she burst into the tears. She was no totally alone with her baby.

 

September 2018 

Tessa was four months pregnant when Jordan came to visit her. Their mother had called for Jordan several times that she was worried about Tessa but she refused to tell her what was wrong. When Tessa picked her from the airport she was able to their mother was right. She was skinny and pale, only a piece of old Tessa. ”So spill out sis. What this is about?” Jordan asked. ”I’m pregnant.” Tessa told. ”I assume that baby is Scott’s because you left?” Jordan figured out. Tessa’s eyes was full of tears and she nodded. ”Oh baby. Come here.” Jordan comforted her and pulled her little sister in to hug. ”I’m so scared but I can’t ruin his life. I want this baby because then I at least have a piece of him always with me.” Tessa told. ”How can you be so sure that Scott would not be on your side in this? He loves you.” Jordan asked. “I’m not going to tell him and I ask that you don’t tell either.” Tessa said seriously. “It’s not my business to tell for anyone but you need to tell mom. She is so worried about you. What you do with Scott I only ask you to think this again.” Jordan told. “I will call mom today. What comes to Scott I have made my decision.” Tessa insured. “So my little sister is going to be mother. Can I ask what is your plan? And don’t hesitate I will support you whatever you decide to do.” Jordan asked. “I will stay in here at least couple years and then I will think again what I will do. This baby is now my everything and I will do anything I can to offer him or her the best life I can.” Tessa told. 

Later that night when Virtue girls had already gone in to the bed Jordan become aware off sobbing that she heard from Tessa’s bedroom. Tessa had cried a lot during that evening when they had called Kate and Jim. Their parents weren’t actually happy about the situation but accepted the fact that Tessa was adult and made her own decisions. Jim had actually suggested that he could go to talk with Scott and demand him to carry his responsibilities. He calmed finally down when Tessa insured that she could perfectly raise this kid alone and she wasn’t looking anyone to come and pity her. Jordan walked in to her sister’s room and laid next to her. “It’s okay lil sis. We will work this out.” Jordan comforted her and stroked her hair. What Jordan didn’t know was that Tessa cried every single night herself in to sleep. “I know, these are just my stupid pregnancy hormones.” Tessa sobbed. “Do you miss him?” Jordan asked. Tessa was quiet few moments and then answered. “I do, specially in the evenings when I have time to think. But he is not anymore mine, he has now Mary and they are building their life now. I can’t appear there with baby and just tell that hi Mary, I slept with Scott and now he has a child. I love him too much to do that.” Tessa told. “Did you ever tell him that you love him and not like you loved him as skating partner? Jordan wanted to know. “No I didn’t because I knew that he didn’t love me like that. This was just result of withhold passion.” Tessa said and stroke her tiny belly.

 

November 2018

She was six months pregnant and basically everyone around her knew already that she was expecting. She tried to keep their fans happy by publishing old pictures of them or pictures about her in Paris but only face shots. She hoped that little by little fans would forget them and when they would find out off Scott and Mary she could continue her own life. She talked often with Kaitlyn, Chiddy and Jeffrey but she didn’t tell them what was keeping her in Paris. Jeffrey was trying to speak her to come back Stars on ice tour on spring. Every single time she said no and Jeffrey told that he would keep asking from her until she would say yes. Scott’s calls she avoided. Usually she just texted him back that she was busy or in the class. It was easier when she didn’t hear his voice. Her life found again rhythm, jogging, school, yoga and sleep. She didn’t cry anymore every night.

She was anxious to her next doctor appointment and she needed to know that her baby was fine. This was something that kept her alive. “So Miss Virtue, have you decided do you want to know sex of your baby?” Doctor asked. “Yes, I think I want to be as ready as I can be for this little buddy.” Tessa said. “Right, then I’m happy to tell you Miss Virtue that you are going to have a little baby boy. Congratulations.” Doctor told. “A baby boy and everything is fine with him?” Tessa needed to know. “He is growing well and he has all ten fingers and ten toes. Of course he has still months to grow but he is looking very healthy baby.” doctor told the good news.

Next weekend Tessa went to the hardware store and bought light blue paint and painted the nursery. She was happy that she was in the good shape because painting walls was heavy duty with her growing belly. Of course she could have asked help from her school friends but she had built walls around her and didn’t mind to let anyone come inside her life. She was still so afraid that someone would reveal her secret and load picture of her to social media. During her painting project she listened radio and when Adele started to sing Someone like you she ended up crying in to the floor of nursery. Nothing described her life no better.

"Never mind I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me I beg, I'll remember you said  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead  
Nothing compares no worries or cares  
Regrets and mistakes their memories made  
Who would have known how bittersweet  
This would taste"

 

January 2019

Patrick James Virtue was born 14.1.2019. He was in a hurry and born almost a month before Tessa’s due date. He was loud and the most beautiful baby that Tessa had ever seen. Baby certainly had famous Moir nose and the darkest hair he could have. Tessa named him after the most important men in her life. Patrick was Scott’s second name and it also reminded her of Patch her former coach and mentor. He was just like mini Scott witch made Tessa in to the tears. ”Everything okay Madam?” Nurse asked from the new mom. ”Yes thank you. I was just thinking that how much he looks like his father.” Tessa told. ”Well I’m sure that he’s father is very handsome because this little guy definitely is.” Nurse smiled. ”He is. He is my one and only love but I’m just little bit sad that he is not anymore in our lives.” Tessa tried to collect herself. ”I’m deeply sorry to hear that Madam.” Nurse apologized assuming that Scott had past away. ”He is not dead, he just has a new girlfriend and won’t that’s why going to be part of our life.” Tessa told. ”Well I am sure that one day he will regret that his son won’t know him. I assume that you are returning now back to Canada?” Nurse asked. ”Actually I’m…, well we are staying in Paris. My family will visit here and I have friends in here. And I’m not angry to his father, not at all so I will make sure that he will know everything about him.” Tessa told for nurse but didn’t know was she really telling this for nurse or trying just convinced herself that everything would go as in her plan.

Patrick was tiny baby and first weeks Tessa was so afraid that she could still lose him. They had planned that her mother would have come to Paris before her due date but because Patrick had such a rush she was now alone with him. Tessa had thought that she could never love anyone more than she had loved Scott but now she realized that there wasn’t nothing like mother loving her child. Patrick was quite easy baby and slept quite well. When Tessa needed little bit her own time her landlord, old lady from the same building helped her by babysitting Patrick. 

Her life was good until one Tuesday she arrived home and there was letter from Canada which invited her in to the wedding of Mary and Scott.


	3. It must have been love but it’s over now

Scott’s pov

Scott and Mary moved back to Ilderton after Christmas. He never kind of explained for Mary why he was so desperate to move away from Montreal. And Mary didn’t ask. She had learned that sometimes when he didn’t want to speak about it, it was better not to even ask. The problem in Montreal was that Scott saw her everywhere. Those two years that they had spent there had been time of his life. They had made commitment that for two years it would be nothing else but skating, no boyfriends, no girlfriends and no messy nights in bar. So they trained and trained and spent rest of the day together. Everywhere was places with memories, restaurants they had been eating, parks where they had been walking late Friday nights and his apartment. His apartment was the worst, she was everywhere. She had decorated his home too and every item took him back to those days. Sometimes he woke up in the middle of the night without able to fall back to sleep and walked to the kitchen left Mary to sleep behind him. Buried in to the deepest corner of his freezer was box of Tessa’s favorite ice cream and every time he missed her little bit too much he ate that ice cream. Mary had once founded that and ate that with her friend and Scott had come furious because that wasn’t there for her to eat away. It had taken several days before Scott had calmed down and he had bought new box of ice cream back in to the freezer and Mary never anymore touched that box.

It was clear for him now that she didn’t need him anymore. She had her fancy life in Paris where she had always dreamed to live. Probably she already had several French guys competing about her. Somehow he had hoped that Tessa would have come back home before Christmas and life would have come back to normal. But what was normal now when they had retired, Scott wondered. Scott had thought that proposing Mary would help himself over Tessa and maybe it helped for little while but then the same angst game back. Then they set date for the wedding. Scott had hated it, there was something wrong with every single date that Mary suggested. When it was too close of Tessa’s birthday or some competition weekend or he and Tessa had something special that day. There was a huge problem that he wasn’t marrying the girl he had known for twenty years but how he could when that girl didn’t want him. I love Mary, Scott told himself every single night.

 

Jeffrey Buttle

In the end of the May Scott met Jeff at the Ilderton ice rink. They had last seen in the Nationals and after that Jeff had sent him few text about coming tour and just asking how he was. Jeff had always been more Tessa’s person than his but something was telling him now that even Jeff didn’t understand why she had been gone so long time. “So are you guys coming to tour?” Jeff asked. “Well I’m in but you need to get Tessa to come back.” Scott told. “So she doesn’t have booked her return flight yet?” Jeff wondered. “No, and I don’t even know what she wants. She doesn’t talk to me like she used to. Every single time I call her she is busy with school or going to just about to go to sleep.” Scott told. “You haven’t thought that maybe she misses you but don’t know how to tell you that. Maybe she doesn’t know her place when you are now marrying Mary. Have you thought visiting her?” Jeff tried because she knew Tessa if there was something she didn’t like or know how to handle it she tried to avoid it. “I don’t think she wants me there.” Scott blurt out.

“I don’t even know where to start with you two. Don’t you think that sometimes you two are just trying to avoid the elephant in the room?” Jeff asked. “What do you mean?” Scott asked. “Well I’m not the only one that thought that in the end of the tour you guys would finally end up together. It wasn’t one or twice when I saw you leaving from her room early in the morning and I heard also that you didn’t spend that many nights in your own bed in Olympics either.” Jeff told. “We needed each other that time and I think that Stars on ice tour was just triumph for our career. She never loved me like Mary does.” Scott said. “I agree that she doesn’t love you like Mary loves you but I think that you are wrong in the fact that she loves you less than Mary or that she isn’t in love with you. I bet that in this world there is one person who would go to the moon and back for you and that isn’t Mary. I have seen the way she looks at you and I have whipped of her tears more than once when you have told about new girlfriend of yours. Your looks between you two in these last couple years has been something else than just looks between business partners.” Jeff told but Scott kept being stubborn. “If she loves me that much why hasn’t she said anything?” Well, have you told her Scott?” Jeff asked. “No, because she didn’t want to date with me.” Scott said. “Have you ever thought that nine years old Scott and seven years old Tessa was right in that point that avoiding boyfriend-girlfriend relationship was good at that point but wasn’t supposed to last forever?” Jeff asked and skated to other end of the rink.

 

Patrick Chan

Chiddy was his person, his buddy. That’s why Scott confused when Chiddy started to ask about her. “So I was thinking about visiting Tessa in Paris.” Chiddy told when they were having beer one Friday night in July. “Why an earth you would go there?” Was the only thing Scott got out of his mouth. “Why wouldn’t I? I miss her, don’t you? Chiddy asked. “Of course I do. She is my best friend but I think that she needs now time away from me.” Scott told. “Sorry but that’s bullshit. You have always been lost without each other and you have only done stupid decisions when she is not there with you.” Chiddy said. “Well maybe I need her but she has now shown that she doesn’t want me around her.” Scott told his thoughts. “Have you ever thought that maybe she doesn’t know how to contact you. Don’t you think that this looks little bit too much time after her first surgery?” Chiddy asked. “I just don’t know what to say to her. When I told her that I was going to marry Mary, she closed up totally. I would have wanted her to be my “best man” but now I don’t anymore know her or does she want to be in my life.” Scott opened up more. “Man, she loves you. Maybe she would have wanted to be more than “the best man” in your wedding. Everyone saw how in love with you she was.” Chiddy told and patched Scott’s shoulder. “You think that she was in love with me?” Scott was confused. “Man, if someone would ever look me like she looks you I wouldn’t ever let her go. I know that people has said that they would be lucky if they would ever find someone who looks them like you look Tessa but her eyes has been full of love as long as I can remember.” Patrick told. “Are you trying to say that I am doing mistake by marrying Mary?” Scott asked directly. “I don’t doubt that Mary doesn’t love you or you don’t love her but do you love her enough? Can you be happy with her after ten years? Can you look yourself from the mirror and say that you are marrying the love of your life?” Chiddy asked big questions and then continued. “Anyways I’m going to visit her. Do you want to send any messages? “I’ll think about it.” Scott told.

 

Moir Family

His family was worst, his mom missed “her only daughter” and his brothers didn’t seem to find anything to talk with Mary. Sometimes when Scott and Mary invited Danny’s and Charlie’s families to dinner his brothers ended up talking about her and how fun they used to have when she was around them. But the worst thing was that when his niece Charlotte asked that had he and aunt T been fighting because nowadays she only got to talk to Tessa by skype and she missed their triple hugs. Danny flushed when he heard his daughter’s question and added quickly. “Lotte was missing her so we have skyped few times. I thought that she would have told you.” Scott shook his head. “We don’t talk that much anymore.” And that was the end of the question because everyone in the room saw how lost he was.

“Has Tessa responded to her invite?” Alma asked. “No I haven’t heard about her for couple months now.” Scott told. “Well maybe Kate knows when she will come back from Paris. She and Jim travelled there three weeks ago. Jim came home last week but Kate was about to stay there couple weeks longer.” Alma told. “Is she okay when Kate is staying there so long?” Scott was concerned. “I think so, she sent me pictures and Tessa looked fine, not so smiling but good.” Alma said and looked her phone little while before she found the picture. “Here.” Alma said and handed her phone to Scott. Scott took his mother phone and looked picture of Tessa and her mother. They were sitting in the cafeteria and there was someone’s grey baby carriage next to Kate and Eiffel tower behind them. Someone who didn’t know her as well as he knew would have said that she was fine but he knew there was something behind those green eyes. She had clearly lost some weight and she was pale. With few pressings he sent the picture to his own phone. He needed to think about this. Everyone in his life was missing Tessa and trying to push him to look his own feelings that he had tried to bury during last year.


	4. I have got to save myself

Tessa's pov 

Tessa was sitting in the armchair with month old Patrick and she had just finished feeding him. She looked her baby boy and wondered how it was even possible that he looked just like Scott except his eyes were green like hers. “Now I know why your daddy always said that he loved my eyes. He used to say that he got easily lost in my gorgeous green eyes. When I was younger I didn’t understand him that time that how easily I was able wrap him around my little finger. I should have known when he had heard that I loved flowers and his mother didn’t let him buy flower so he took flowers from the rink and gave those for me. I was seven and he was nine. That day he also kissed me the very first time. Well only to my cheek, but many years later I heard that he kept that as his first kiss so I think that it was mine too. That happened in Ilderton carnival. You would love those carnivals and maybe when you are older we can go back there. I could meet your other grandparents.” Tessa thought Alma and Joe and burst into the tears. She hadn’t kept Patrick only away from Scott but also his side of the family and she wasn’t sure could she ever forgive her self that. Alma had been twenty years like her other mother and she had loves her like she was the daughter she never got. At the moment Tessa didn’t know could she ever look Alma in to the eyes. First of all she had laid with her son and got pregnant and now there was that little man that his grandmother didn’t even knew. Of course Alma would love his grandson but she definitely would not appreciate that she had become pregnant at the first place. “Mommy wasn’t supposed to start to cry baby. It’s just too much memories.

 

Life was okay. Tessa did some school works while Patrick was sleeping and when he was awake she enjoyed time with her son. Her parents had come two weeks after Patrick’s birth. Kate has stayed after her father had left two weeks ago. Tessa was so grateful for her mom to staying because Patrick was so small and she was so afraid that she would broke him. What if she would lose him? He was now her everything. However day after day Patrick was growing well and started to show his own personality. In the middle of July Tessa got text message that nearly made her heart stop.

 

Patrick * I’m coming to Paris next weekend.  
T * Oh, why?  
Patrick * Just want to see my old friend who has been avoiding me like hole year.  
T * I’m so sorry Patrick, it’s nothing to do with you.  
Patrick * Well I can guess that much but I’m still coming.  
T * You are of course welcome anytime.  
Patrick * Great! I’ll text you later and we can catch up.  
T * See you soon. I have missed you.  
Patrick * I have missed you too Tessa.

 

Chiddy’s upcoming visit changed everything. Tessa needed to get babysitter for little Patrick so she would not have to get one more person to lie because of her. Little Patrick was having nap in his crib so Tessa took only the baby monitor with her and left down stairs. She knocked her landlady’s Mrs Bucklés door and waited. “Well hello sweetheart. Is everything okay with our little charmer?” Mrs Bucklés asked. “He is fine, sleeping actually. I was just wondering if you could babysit him on next Thursday evening? I have friend coming over from Canada and I would not like to take him out that late.” Tessa told. “Of course my dear. Is this friend of yours Patrick’s father?” Mrs Bucklés wanted to know. “No, no. He is my old friend and friend of Patrick’s father too. But just my friend.” Tessa said. “Oh darling. I’m sure that he will come. He would be crazy not coming to meet you and his son.” Mrs Bucklés told and hugged Tessa. Tiny cry came out from the baby monitor and Tessa knew that was her call. “I need to go, but thank you again.” Tessa thanked. “Everything is fine darling. I love to spent time with him because my own grandkids are so far away.” Mrs Bucklés said and gave Tessa a kiss to her cheek.

Tessa ran back to her apartment and scooped Patrick in to her arms. “t’s okay babe. Mommy was just getting you a babysitter. Mommy is going to meet an old friend next week. His name is Patrick too and he is your daddy’s good friend too.” Tessa told and started to change Patrick’s diaper. “We used to call him Chiddy. You know that your daddy and Chiddy used to do everything stupid together. Few years ago there were kind of ice bucket challenge and you daddy decided that he would make it properly. So they decided that they would fill the front loader’s scoop full with ice and ice cold water and spill that over your daddy’s head. He was freezing and so wet after that. He actually tried to hug me after that and I tried to run away but my shoes dropped and he catch me so easily.” Tessa stopped a while. “Then just before Sochi Olympic season they went to drive carting cars and neither of them had a helmet. Marina was so furious when Fedor, his son showed her the picture them driving. I had so hard time not to laugh when Marina tried to scold your daddy. She remembered all week to remind him how stupid was to race with those cars without helmets.”

 

The closer the Thursday came the more nervous Tessa was. She wasn’t sure that would she tell Patrick about little Patrick. She would let time to tell. On Thursday Tessa got dressed little bit better and just before it was her time to go Mrs Bucklé came to knock her door. “Oh darling you look amazing. Now go on and have fun don’t rush, we are fine in here.” Mrs Bucklé said and took Patrick from Tessa. “Thank you again.” Tessa said and gave kiss to Patrick before taking her purse and jacket. 

Tessa and Patrick had made an agreement that Tessa would take taxi to Patrick’s hotel and they would walk from there to restaurant. Tessa was in his hotel ten minutes before their date so she went to sit down to the lobby of the hotel. “You look damn good.” She heard soon behind her and her lips automatically turned up. “Well hello you too.” Tessa greeted him. “Come on here girl.” Patrick said and opened his arms to her. Tessa jumped right away in to the arms off him. “It’s so great to see you.” Tessa said tears in her eyes. “Hey T, no tears today.” Patrick comforted her. “It’s just so great to see you. I have missed you.” Tessa told and let him go. “Let’s go to have some dinner.” She continued. They walked in to the modern Asian restaurant nearby and sat down. “So how are you Tessa?” Patrick asked. “I’m good. School is great and living here has been one of my dreams come true.” Tessa told. “When are you coming back home, everyone misses you?” Patrick asked without mentioning Scott. “Not maybe anytime soon. My life is in here now.” Tessa said but there were sadness behind her words. They saw their waiter coming to took their orders before they continued conversation. “I don’t ask more but are you really happy in here?” Patrick wanted to know. “I don’t have anything in back Canada.” Tessa told sadly. “Why do you say that? You have all your friends in there and your family.” Patrick was confused. “I can’t look him marrying her and I can’t be in the place where I might run into him. I have all I need in here and my family visits here.” Tessa cried now. “He misses you Tessa.” Patrick told still without mentioning his name. “I miss him too, but I need to fix and save myself before I try to even come near him. He moved so quickly to Mary I didn’t have choice. “Tessa explained. “I’m not standing in his side believe me Tessa and I have tried to speak to him but he just doesn’t listen. We need to get you guys back together and I need your help Tessa.” Patrick asked. “I’m sorry I can’t help you. I can’t come back.” Tessa said. “Why? Why can’t you come back? I understand that it’s hard you to see him but you can’t avoid him forever.” Patrick tried to find out. “This is not just about me. I need to think something over the night if I can tell you more.” Tessa told and Patrick knew if he would push her more she would not tell her what was wrong. So they chatted everything else during dinner. “So we meet tomorrow?” Tessa asked and Patrick smiled. “I’m all yours these four days.”

 

Friday noon Tessa dressed little Patrick into jeans and blue shirt and laid him into the baby carriage. “So darling you are going to meet today your daddy’s best friend. He is a nice guy and I need to try convinced him not to tell about you for your daddy. I just need to let him meet you because otherwise he would not believe that I can’t come back.” Tessa pushed Patrick’s grey baby carriage to the park where she was supposed to meet Chiddy. Patrick babbled happily on their way. Before Tessa even reached the park she easily saw the figure of Chiddy already waiting for her. She stopped for a little while and shook her head. “So baby, this is it. There is no way turning back now.” She told mostly for herself than for Patrick. Tessa pushed baby carriage back in to the speed and walked to her friend.

“Hi Chiddy!” She greeted nervously. “Hi Tes…” He started but his sentence dropped out when he saw his friend with baby. “Chiddy, this is my son. I don’t let you take the credit but his name is Patrick.” Tessa told and lifted little Patrick in to his arms and continued. “Now you can see why I can’t come back.” “You have a son, that huge thing Tessa.” Patrick was still confused. “It is and he is the thing that keeps me alive. His father used to be that person but now when I don’t have him this little fellow is everything to me.” Tessa said tears in her eyes and kissed little Patrick’s forehead. “He looks very much like his father.” Chiddy told without mentioning Scott’s name. “He does. Sometimes it hurts me so badly how much he is like him but he is all I got left. I can’t come back because I don’t want ruin his life and specially Mary’s life. I might don’t like how he treated me like old shirt but Mary hasn’t done anything to me and she doesn’t deserve me coming around with his baby.” Tessa confessed crying. “I wish you would have told me earlier. You should not have to be alone. You can think anything about Scott but I bet that he would do anything for you and for his son.” Chiddy said and hugged her long. He knew that his hug could not give her the comfort that she needed but that only thing he was able to give her. In the end he wasn’t Him. “I don’t want that he comes around just because he pities me. I don’t need his pity or anyone’s else pity.” Tessa said. “I don’t pity you Tessa. I just know that this is big thing for you to carry by yourself and you being here in foreign country and city alone with baby. I wish that you would let me and your other friends help you.” Chiddy said. Little Patrick in Tessa’s arms started to get impatient so Tessa sat him back to the baby carriage and they started to walk around the park. “I don’t want to force any others persons to lie him. Because even now I need to ask you not to tell him about Patrick.” Tessa said. “I need to think about this. But if he doesn’t straight ask do you have a baby I wouldn’t tell him.” Chiddy told. “I think that that is the only thing that I can ask from you.” Tessa said gratefully. “So Patrick, huh.” Chiddy laughed. “You don’t get credit from that. I wanted that there is still something that he has got from his father and Patch has always been my great mentor so he became Patrick Virtue.” Tessa explained. “That’s very good name for this little guy.” Patrick grinned and continued. “So do you have any other bones in your closet or can we now spend the rest of my days of together? I really like to get to know this guy more.” “You can stay as long as you want Chiddy. It has been so great to have someone to talk about all this.” Tessa told.

 

On Satuday morning Chiddy was early behind her door. “Well you are early in the move.” Tessa said when she opened the door. “I wanted to spend as much time as I can with you two before I need to go back home.” Chiddy told. “Aww, come in then. Patrick just woke up and I was about to feed him.” Tessa told and let him in. Chiddy followed Tessa in to the kitchen and sat down to bar stool. “Coffee?” Tessa asked. “If you have ready but you don’t need to make some just because of me.” Chiddy answered. “I got it here.” Tessa told and took another cup from the cabin and poured coffee to him. Then she down to the armchair in the living room side and started to breastfeed Patrick. “So what you wanna do today?” Tessa asked. “Well I was thinking that maybe we could just hang around the city few days and then on Monday you could make yourself appointment with hairdresser or massage and I will have little bit man to man time with my new buddy.” Chiddy told to Tessa. 

When Chiddy had finished his coffee and Tessa had nursed little Patrick they headed to boat ride to Seine. The day was beautiful and Tessa was smiling. They had nice lunch in the boat and afternoon they sat on the deck in the sun. The feeling was light until Tessa saw in the corner of her eye young women and young man taking selfie Eiffel tower behind them. That remind her from the time she had last been in boat ride in Paris. Tears rose into her eyes and when she wiped her eyes Chiddy noticed her crying. “Hey Tess, what’s wrong?” Chiddy asked. “Nothing, I just remind something from my past.” Tessa underrated. “It’s something if it makes you cry.” Chiddy said. “That couple there, they just remind me the last time I was here in boat ride.” Tessa told. “With Scott?” Chiddy asked. “Yeah with him. I was so happy that time even though he was dating Cassandra that time. But he had so great time and we were the couple taking pictures where the Eiffel tower was behind us.” Tessa told him. Chiddy hugged her and tried to comfort her. “It’s okay Tess. Just let it out.” He said and almost started to cry too because he saw how broken she was. In the background Ed Sheeran was singing song straight from her life. 

“I gave you all my energy and I took away your pain  
'Cause human beings are destined to radiate or dream  
What line do we stand upon 'cause from here looks the same?  
And only scars remain  
Life can get you down so I just numb the way it feels  
I drown it with a drink and out-of-date prescription pills  
And all the ones that love me they just left me on the shelf  
No farewell  
So before I save someone else, I've got to save myself

 

Sunday went easily and fast. Tessa and two Patricks walked around Paris, sat in the cafeterias and spent evening in the nice restaurant. Neither of them still didn’t mentioned Scott. After dinner Chiddy escorted Tessa and little Patrick back to Tessa’s apartment even though Tessa tried to tell him that she would be perfectly fine to walk alone back home. When Chiddy left back to his hotel he posted picture of him and Tessa and corner of grey baby carriage in restaurant. After these couple days he had started to see little bit joy behind her sad eyes. He didn’t know yet that what he would do but he knew that he needed to do something before Tessa would totally give up with Scott. In the end she would meet some nice guy who would treat her like she should be treated and would get marry. Because even that she now says that she would never take a man in to her life, he knew that in the end she would marry someone and if Scott would not get grip of his life he would lose Tessa and his son forever.

 

On Monday morning Tessa got ready early in her time because she had made date with Chiddy at shopping center nearby. She would have time for hairdresser and Chiddy would walk around with Patrick and buy some souvenirs to take back home. She made sure that she would have extra diaper and diaper bag and two bottles of milk in case he would get hungry before she was ready. “So little man, are you ready to have some one on one time with your uncle Chiddy?” Patrick answered by babbling happily. “Oh yes, mommy think that you are ready.” Tessa stated and kissed his forehead before putting him into the carriage.  
“So I will take him and you are going to have some Tessa quality time. No thinking about diapers, cleaning or school works. Promise me Tessa.” Chiddy said when he met Tessa and little Patrick in the shopping center. “I promise and thank you Chiddy.” Tessa promised and hugged her friend. Chiddy and Patrick escorted her to the hair salon and left her into the good hands. Tessa almost fell asleep when she sat in hairdresser’s chair. She knew that Patrick was in the save hands so she didn’t need to worried a thing. When she was ready she text for Chiddy and they made date to the restaurant. “Look at your mommy Patrick, she is one catch.” Chiddy grinned when boys saw her. “I didn’t even noticed how badly I needed a haircut before now.” Tessa said and laughed. After they had seated to the table Chiddy took out one shopping bag. “I wanted to get him something. I would have bring him a Canada jersey from home if I would have known but I promise to bring that next time.” Chiddy said and held the bag for Tessa. “You really shouldn’t have to.” Tessa said and opened the bag and started to laugh. In the bag was moos teddy and tiny skates. “You are the best even though I think he is little bit too young to go on the ice.” Tessa said laughing. “Better before than too late. He is son of the three time Olympic gold medal skaters so I was surprised that he didn’t born skate’s in his legs. 

 

Tessa and Patrick took Chiddy back to the airport on Tuesday morning, she was so sad to let him go. It had been almost year when she had last time felt herself that much alive. “Bye then Tessa. Take care of yourself and our little man. I will check my calendar when I get back home and I will text you that when I’ll be back.” Chiddy told. “Thank you Patrick, this was great. We will miss you.” Tessa told and hugged Chiddy to goodbye. Chiddy hugged her back and then gave kiss to little Patrick’s forehead.


	5. Out of touch

Scott's pov

 

Two weeks after Chiddy had returned back home from France Scott met him at his uncle’s bub. They avoided taking point Tessa for first hour before Chiddy got bored to wait him to ask about her. “She is not planning to come back home yet.” Chiddy told. “Well that’s hers decision.” Scott told and performed that he didn’t care. “Could you care less about your best friend?” Chiddy was almost furious. “Does she have already man in her life? I bet that French guys are running after her.” Scott asked. “Well not technically.” Chiddy answered. “What does that even mean?” Scott wanted to know. “She doesn’t have boyfriend if that is the thing you want to know.” Chiddy told. “Then what was your earlier comment that technically she doesn’t have a man?” Scott wanted to know. “That you need to ask from her, I’m not right person to tell anything.” Chiddy said. “Then why you complain that I’m not enough interested about her?” Scott was irritated. “Because you love her and she loves you but you are two big idiots that can’t tell that to each other.” Chiddy said. “She doesn’t love me.” Scott blurted out. “She does and it took me almost all five days to get her smile but she doesn’t smile like she smiles when you are around.” Chiddy told. “So that’s my fault too?” Scott was irritated. “What the hell have happened to you? Can you even one moment think about really your best friend and not yourself? Where is the Scott that I have known over twenty years? Maybe she is better without you when you act like this.” Chiddy almost lost his temper. “She decided not to be with me, she was the one that moved other side off the world.” Scott explained but was clearly upset. “Did it even come in to your mind that maybe you changing girlfriend every six months and assuming that she would happily be the third wheel every single time would drive her eventually away. She is amazing and beautiful woman and she is not going to wait you forever. One day someone else will take her heart and fix it.” Chiddy tried. Scott sank into his own thoughts.

 

When they were younger his relationships were never that serious and it was mostly girls from his class and it was holding hands during break and maybe kissing after school before he needed to pick up Tessa to practice. Then came Jessica, Tessa knew her of course but they weren’t friends and Tessa didn’t never wanted to hang out with him and Jessica. Then came Cassandra. She and Tessa never really met. Cassandra came to watch Trophée Eric Bompard to Paris 2013 and he needed to split time with his two girls. Cassandra didn’t want Tessa to hang out with them so Scott needed to figure out how to keep them both happy. Unfortunately Cassandra didn’t like the fact that because it was Olympic season Scott had to choose Tessa. So during whole Paris trip he spent only one night with Cassandra and it was the beginning to end of their relationship. Soon after Sochi he took Kaitlyn out for a date and soon he founded out that he was in love with her. She met her family and Tessa and they all loved her. Life was good until they went to Gold medal plate’s event to Scotland. He had hard time to see Tessa being there alone and Kaitlyn hanging in his hand. It started with only looks and holding Tessa’s hand in every occasion he could witch everyone including Kaitlyn noticed. When Tessa was talking with another guy he did everything he could that he was able separate them and get her back next to him. Kaitlyn didn’t actually like that and they had huge fight about Tessa when they got back home. He and Kaitlyn tried once again but when Tessa and Scott made the decision of comeback, Kaitlyn knew that Tessa had won again.

 

In October Mary started get enough from Scott. Most of the days he was crumpy and disconnected. Then it all became even worst. Scott had have though day at the rink with his junior couple and when he returned back home he founded letter from the postbox. He didn’t need to guess who had sent that letter. He would know that hand write even in his dreams. Scott dropped his bag to the terrace and sat down to the porch swing and ripped the letter open.

 

_Hi Scott_

_I’m sorry that you haven’t heard me a while. I have had a lot of things to think and find peace inside me. I’m terrible sorry to inform that I will not attend to your and Mary’s wedding. I just don’t have chance to travel and I think that you don’t even notice that I’m not there. I will always be in corner in your heart if you just let it out._

_Love you for always_

_T_

 

There were parched tear drops in the paper and new drop joining them. She would not come into his wedding. He would not get to hug her. He missed so much her hugs, smell of the strawberry shampoo in her hair and peace that his heart finds when they synchronized their breathing. He knew that he was lost and their home didn’t feel like home. The biggest thing in his heart was that she didn’t feel like home. He had tried to forget everything that reminded him about home but it wasn’t enough. Mary didn’t get her jokes and he had lost his enthusiasm to tell any jokes. Maybe it was something like Chiddy had said that Tessa didn’t smile anymore.

 

In November they had their worst fight. Scott had come back home from competition and his team had failed. They got their technical points but judges had complained from missing the connection. His couple had had the same problem for whole season and he didn’t know how to help them. When he opened their front door the first thing he was able to hear was familiar music that he never kind of liked. Well most of that his unlike was because he wanted to teas Tessa. He listened song for few moments.

 

_“Reaching out for something to hold_

_Looking for a love where the climate is cold_

_Manic moves and drowsy dreams_

_Or living in the middle between the two extremes_

_Smoking guns hot to the touch_

_Would cool down if we didn't use them so much, yeah We're soul alone_

_And soul really matters to me Too much_

_You're out of touch I'm out of time_

_But I'm out of my head when you're not around”_

 

“Can you put that music away?” Scott said when he entered to the room. “Why? I like them. I founded this cd from the old box when I was cleaning in the attic.” Mary told. “Just put the music away. You had no rights to go and rummage my boxes.” Scott raised his voice. “What this is about Scott? This is just music.” Mary didn’t understand. “It’s Tessa’s cd and I don’t like it.” Scott said furiously. “How can it be that we are about to go married and still there is some things I’m not allowed to do or say because Tessa always did that or that reminds you too much about her. How can I ever know what to do or say without you loosing your mind?” Mary wanted to know. “Is it too much to ask just not to play Hall and Oates?” Scott lost his temper. “If it would be just Hall and Oates but nowadays anything I do or say it’s wrong. Do you even wanna marry me or am I just substitute of Tessa?” Mary asked. “Of course I wanna marry you. I did ask you to marry me.” Scott said. “But do you really want to marry me? Mary repeated. Scott was quiet and Mary had no other option. “I’m not going to marry you like this Scott. You need to work things out with her. If you still after that think that I’m right woman for you I’m more than happy to marry you. But you need to be sure that you don’t love her.” Mary said rationally. “Mary darling I love you and of course I love Tessa too, I won’t never deny that but I don’t love her like that.” Scott tried. “Before I marry you I want to know that when and I really mean when she decides to get marry with someone else you won’t be angry or disappointed that she is not anymore your Tessa. And you need to be 100% in this relationship.” Mary told her requirement. Scott just nodded so Mary continued. “I’m will go home to mom and dad for few days and I need you to figure out you feelings when I’m away.” Mary told and left to pack. Half one hour later Mary left and Scott didn’t try to stop her. Instead he opened a beer and put the cd back on and it played Tessa’s favorite song and didn’t even realize that he was crying.

 

_“On a night when bad dreams become a screamer_

_When they're messin' with a dreamer I can laugh it in the face_

_Twist and shout my way out_

_And wrap yourself around me_

_'Cause I ain't the way you found me_

_And I'll never be the same, oh yeah_

_Well 'cause you You make my dreams come true, oh yeah_

_Well well you, ooh ooh You make my dreams come true, whoa yeah.”_


	6. Best for us

Tessa’s pov

After Chiddy had left Tessa had hard to find rhythm back into their life. She had loved the feeling that she had someone to talk who really knew her almost as well as Scott did. The only thing that worried her was that would he be able to be quiet and not to tell Scott about Patrick. But life carried on, her school friends tried to ask her to leave out with them but she always said no because she didn’t want to leave Patrick. Of course Mrs. Bucklés could have babysit him but she didn’t feel like needing anything else into her life. Her friends specially Guillaume tried to get her in to the blind dates but she stayed strong. She didn’t need a man into her life. Patrick was everything she needed. She could easily live her life like this. She had her son and he was her life.

Patrick was growing up fast and Tessa was sad that his baby time was almost over. He was such a little charmer. Everyone around him fell in love with him. “You know you are just like your father. Everyone around him fell in love with him. He is so easy going and open person. I have never before met anyone like him. I hope that you have inherit all those qualities from him.” Tessa told when they had been in the grocery store and he had charmed the cashier the way that she had almost forgot to collect the money from Tessa. Chiddy had left week ago and he had caused her to miss home. He had promised to inform her when he would come back and day after he had left she got text message telling that he would spent extra day in Paris after the Trophée Eric Bombard and then he would have long weekend during new year with them. It helped a bit to her homesickness and she also knew that her mother was coming later in the autumn to visit them. Neither of them could nevertheless remove the biggest void she felt in her heart.

In August Tessa and Patrick started in the baby swimming school. It was fun and Patrick seamed to enjoy in the water. There was 10 baby’s in the same class and they were all almost six months old. Most of the kids had both parents in the pool with their baby’s but few had older siblings or other reasons that there were only one parent. Tessa loved the fact that she was able to find parents in the same situation and with same kind of baby problems. They often stayed after class in the cafeteria for little while to chat and to have a snack. Month after the school had started one man that had been always alone with his daughter in the class found his way to talk to her.  
“Hi, you are here again with just him.” The man greeted her. “Hi, yes two are two lonely soldiers. My name is Tessa and this is my son Patrick.” Tessa told for man. “Hi Tessa, I’m Phillip and this is my niece Grace.” Phillip said. “You aren’t French, I assume.” Phillip continued. “No, you are right. I’m from Canada. I came here to study and now my home is kind of here.” Tessa told and smiled a bit. “Well I’m glad that you decided to stay. I’m originally from Manchester but I have been here over ten years now. Grace game here because my sister couldn’t look after her so I’m her guardian now.” Phillip opened his life more. “That’s a big thing you do for your sister and for Grace.” Tessa said respectable. “Otherwise I would have lost her maybe for good. It’s not easy to be single parent in my job and I’m not proud when nanny is looking after her most of the day but I try to spend as much time as I can with her.” Phillip told. “I have kind of same situation. I try to study and then do little bit fashion work while my neighbor is looking after him. Patrick’s father lives in Canada and he has a new woman in her life so there is just us two.” Tessa said and almost didn’t believe herself telling for someone this much from her life. “Listen, I’m sorry but I and Grace need to head off but would you and Patrick like to join us for dinner someday?” Phillip asked. “I think that we would like that.” Tessa said smiling. Few minutes later they had changed their phone numbers and waving goodbye. It had been almost two years before any man made her feel anything inside her. It felt kind of weird but in the good way.

It took them two weeks to find date that was good for both of them. Tessa didn’t quite know that was she going out for a date or what this was. She changed her clothes several times before she was happy. She was wearing blue knee length dress that hugged her body in every right places. This was the first time when she actually dressed the way she had used to wear for going out after Patrick had born. Quickly she changed Patrick’s diaper and clothes and they were ready to go.

“Hi Tessa.” Phillip greeted and hugged when they met outside off the restaurant. “Hi there, I’m sorry if you had to wait us too long.” Tessa apologized being couple minutes late. “No worries we just arrived. Can I just say that you look amazing.” Phillip told. “Thank you, you don’t look bad either.” Tessa told flushing. “Shall we go inside?” Phillip asked and crane to the handle of the door. Waitress seated them in to the corner table that they would have enough room for two baby carriages and for two highchairs. During their dinner Tessa learned that Phillip was 39 years old and he had been married once but divorced five years ago. He didn’t have children of his own and that’s why Grace was apple of his eye. Her sister used drugs and that’s why he had stepped out to take care Grace. He worked in the big law firm and worked six days of the week. “Well this was lovely. I hope that we can retake this someday.” Phillip told when it was time them to separate. “I wouldn’t mind and before that we will meet in the swimming school.” Tessa said happily. Phillip leaned to give a kiss to Tessa’s cheek and then left with Grace.

That night when Tessa was putting Patrick in to the bed she sat down to the armchair Patrick in her lap. “Your daddy used to kiss me like Phillip did today. Last two years we spent together skating he used his every opportunity to kiss my cheek of forehead. I think that after his hugs that is the biggest thing I miss about him. He always made sure that I was okay and that I was feeling happy and loved. I know that I need to let him go but sometimes I just miss him so much and the way he made me feel. I will always love him, no matter what.” Tessa told and whipped tears from her cheeks. Patrick had fall asleep so gently Tessa laid him into his grip and closed the door after kissing his forehead. Something that Phillip had made her feel had caused her to miss Scott even more.

In September Kate came back to Paris. Patrick was thrilled to have another person to charm and his grandmother was happy to spoil her little man. Kate didn’t mention anything about Scott and Tessa was happy about it. It took only few days when Tessa told her mother about Phillip and she wasn’t so sure what was the impression in her mother’s face. Yes she seemed happy but at the same time there was sadness in her eyes. Tessa and Phillip and set a date now when Tessa had babysitter at home and Phillip had organized that his babysitter would do a little longer day. Tessa was always happy when she and Phillip had a date and she kind of felt like living again. She wasn’t really in love with him or something like that but she accepted the fact that she had easy to be with him and no one except Scott had made her feel anything more. But maybe she could learn to love him although they weren’t that far yet this was after all their second date.

Kate didn’t complain when Tessa finally went out with Phillip to their second date but Tessa didn’t like facial expression in her mom’s face. Maybe she was afraid that she would find a man and then she might not never come back home to Canada. Maybe it was something else. Tessa had bought a new red dress and she was herself thinking that maybe after all she didn’t look that bad. She kissed Patrick for goodbye and left before he noticed that his mom had disappeared. Patrick had started to be shy of everyone else than her so it wasn’t so easy to leave him, specially if he started to cry. She met Phillip at the restaurant and he greeted her with hug and kisses to her cheeks. “It so great to see you again. Those swimming classes aren’t the same.” Phillip told and led Tessa in to the table. “I’m happy to see you too.” Tessa told honestly. After waiter had took their orders Phillip asked the big question. “So why are you in Paris Tessa?” Tessa thought moment in the silence before she started to tell her history. “I was seven years old when I met Patrick’s father and he was nine. We were set up to ice dance together witch we did successfully for twenty years. After our last Olympic games we had short period together, we didn’t date but we spent a lot time together but then one day he showed up and told me that he had a new girlfriend. It took me a while to deal with that and I thought that leaving for few months would be a good idea. Then just before I was supposed to leave here I found out that I was pregnant and I ran away.” “So he doesn’t know that he has a son?” Phillip asked. “I couldn’t tell him because next thing I heard about him was that he had proposed her and that they were getting married. I did love him that much that I wasn’t going to destroy all his life.” Tessa explained her decision. “So you don’t love him anymore?” Phillip wanted to know. “I think that I will always love him but I don’t anymore wait him to feel the same.” Tessa convinced. “I don’t judge you that is not my job. He has clearly hurt you. It is his lost that he didn’t realized what kind of gorgeous lady he had in front of him.” Phillip tried to cheer up the atmosphere. Rest of the dinner they chatted more light and most of their children. Next day was work day and it was late so they asked the check and left the restaurant. 

“So do I get third date?” Phillip asked casually. “I do like you and this has nothing to do with you. I’m not sure am I ready to the relationship just yet. Patrick’s father broke my heart so many times that I’m not sure that I’m ready to take anyone inside mine and Patrick’s life. His father was my everything and losing him after twenty years had left scars behind.” Tessa told honestly and continued. “That doesn’t mean that I would say no for a date, I just want you to know why this is extremely hard for me.” Phillip nodded and answered. “You can take all time that you need Tessa and I’m ready to collect those pieces and fix your heart when you are ready.” They said good night to each other and left separated ways to home.

When Tessa came home Kate was still watching tv in the living room. “How you are still wake mom? Has Patrick been difficult?” Tessa asked. “No darling, he fell as sleep couple hour ago. I was talking to Alma and that’s why I’m still wake.” Kate told while Tessa took glass of water in kitchen side. “You didn’t tell her, right?” Tessa started to panic. ”Tessa darling. You can’t hide him forever. I hate to see Alma and know that she has a grandson whom she haven’t never met and don’t even know about. And what about Scott? Patrick is his son too.” Kate tried to speak sense to her daughter. ”I’m not going to destroy any others life’s. I made my decision to keep him so I’m going to carry my responsibilities. I’m not hiding, Scott knows where I am and I will return back home. Not just yet. When Patrick is few years older and no one is not anymore so interest about me or start to question about his father.” Tessa told her plan. ”Darling do you really think that is best for you two?” Kate asked. “What is best for us? I hope that someone would walk in with solution. I mean I’m already the evil that didn’t tell about Patrick and walked away. So my options are to stay here with Patrick and live our lives as happily as we can without him having father in his life. Or then returning back to Canada and surprise him, his fiancé and all his family with his son. They would all hate me and hole country would think that I’m pathetic by trying to hang in him by showing up there with his son. So no, I don’t know is this best for us but at least I do what I can to offer him the best life that I can. I don’t want him to grow up while looking his parents to fight.” Tessa was crying. Her nice evening had ended up and she was hopeless again. “Tessa darling, they won’t hate you. Scott would never hate you.” Kate comforted her daughter. “I don’t know him anymore mom. I thought that he would have given me a chance but I was wrong again.” Tessa sobbed and her mom hugged her. “You are both lost without one and the other. I can see that you are unhappy and you are living only for Patrick. You have life to live after he has grown up.” Kate tried. “I can’t imagine my life without Scott and at the moment I can’t be near him because he doesn’t love me like I love him breaks my heart. I need to learn to be just Tessa.” She told. “Scott does love you Tessa. Alma told me that he is not the same Scott when he doesn’t have you around him.” Kate told what she had heard from Alma. “I gave up mom. I can’t take him near me and wait when he will break my heart again.” Tessa said and left to the bed. 

That night Kate heard again her daughter crying herself in to the sleep and she was devastated that she didn’t know how to help her daughter.


	7. Grey baby carriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short chapter because otherwise the next chapter would have been really long.

Scott's pov

He was mess. After Mary had left home, he didn’t know what to do so he drank beer. His house was full of empty pizza boxes and beer cans. When beer didn’t help he went to run. He lived like that for a week. Running in the morning until he wasn’t able to feel nothing but exhausted and drinking beer in the evening that he would not have to think anything and he could sleep. It didn’t actually help but he needed something to clear his head of everything.  


His past didn’t let him hide so a week after Mary had left Scott tried to pull himself together. He cleaned the house, shaved his beard and changed clean clothes. He could not lose another important woman from his life. Some days he even felt that he needed to fight Tessa back. He didn’t understand why she had left or why she hadn’t come back, but life without her seemed like there was no reason live at all. He had said once that Tessa kept him alive and no he really felt like drowning.  


Without realizing he drove to Tessa’s favorite grocery store, he needed some real food. He started with picking up some fresh fruits and vegetables as he continued in the ail he heard two familiar voices. Those two man had noticed him too. “How do you dare to even show your face in here?” Casey Virtue almost shouted. “Casey drop it, Tessa would not want you to pick a fight in here.” Kevin told and tried to pull his brother away. “Well I bet that Tessa didn’t ask any of this shit that he has caused.” Casey blustered. “I didn’t force her to go. She did her own decision.” Scott said angrily. “She didn’t choose this Scott. She loved you so much and how did you treated her? Just threw a way, like you always did. You have brake her heart so many times that I can’t even count anymore.” Casey continued while Kevin tried to pull him off. “She doesn’t love me.” Scott said unhappily. “Oh boy if you would just open your eyes.” Kevin stuck in to the conversation and pulled his brother away. Scott stared the Virtue boys for a moment before he was able to move. He left his shopping and walked out from the store.

Scott felt even more frustrated. Could she really have been in love with him? And him breaking her heart? He knew that he had blown everything a part after her first surgery but that he would have brake her heart several times. He drove back home and opened a whiskey bottle and drank. He was already drunken when he realized that he needed to see her. He needed to know that he wouldn’t have hurt her so bad that she wouldn’t come back. He crabbed his phone from the kitchen table and dialed the number of Canadian airlines. “I need a plane ticket to Paris as soon as possible and I don’t care what it cost.” He told.

In the morning he knew that he had one more thing to do before he could go. Again he picked up his phone and pressed short number two. Number two because Tessa had always been short number one. “Hi Scott, how are you?” Mary answered shortly after the phone had started to ring. “I’m okay I guess. Listen I need to go to Paris. I need to talk with her.” Scott told the truth. “Of course I go. I never expected anything else. You need to figure things out together. You wanted or not you two are always going to be a team.” Mary told. “I call you when I get back. Love you.” Scott said. “Have a safe travel.” Mary just told and hung out. She didn’t say I love you back and that bothered him a bit, but he couldn’t think about Mary know. She had been right when she had told that he could not go on in his life before the table was clean between him and Tessa. So he grabbed his small carry-on bag and headed to the airport.

It was nice looking eight floors house with red bricks. He easily founded name Virtue from the name list. He pressed the button that was before her name. No answer. He thought his next step. He could go and try to find hotel nearby and come back later in the evening. He was just about to leave when old lady came out from the building with grey baby carriage. Scott held the door open for lady and baby. “Oh, thank you Sir. Are you looking something?” Old lady asked from him. “I was just coming to meet my old friend but apparently she hasn’t come home yet.” Scott told. “Well I think it’s better if you wait inside young man it’s bit cold here outside.” Woman said and smiled for him.  
He sat down to the stairs and waited. Tessa was probably in her class or something because it was early afternoon. Maybe he should have called first, but then maybe she would have refused to see him. And maybe Chiddy didn’t know everything, he knew that Chiddy had met her during Trophée Eric Bombard but Tessa didn’t necessarily told him everything. Maybe she was already living with someone else or in love with someone else and didn’t that’s why come back home He waited almost two hours before he heard steps coming up.  


“Scott? What are you doing here?” Tessa asked and freeze. Scott stood up when she came in to his sight. She was beautiful just like he remembered, little bit thinner that he would have liked but she was still the same Tessa. “Hi Tess. You didn’t come home so I needed to come to you.” Scott told and came to hug her. Tears were running down her cheeks. “I need you in my life Tess. You have been away too long.” Scott said and pressed kiss to her fore head. They stayed there, hugging each other like their lives depended on that for several moments and their heart beat came synchronized without noticing.

“We better go inside I don’t want people starting to talk.” Tessa said and opened door to her condo. As soon as she stepped inside she remembered Patrick. There were no turning back now. Her flat was full of pictures of him and his little clothes everywhere. “Can you wait two minutes? I need to pick up something.” Tessa asked and Scott nodded. “I would wait you forever.”

Scott wondered around Tessa’s flat, there were nice big hallway and in the one end of it was big open kitchen opening to the living room. The flat was like any other Tessa’s past flat. White, open concept and modern. What was new that there was lot of pictures in the walls and in the bookshelf. Scott stepped closer of one of those pictures. There was Tessa holding tiny baby. In the next picture were Kate and Jim holding a baby, maybe a baby boy because baby was wearing light blue skirt and grey trousers. He looked few other pictures of that child and as he got older in the pictures he was able to see that the child had dark hair, nose that looked too much familiar and those gorgeous green eyes witch he had fall too many times. Last picture in the shelf was his friend Chiddy holding the baby that was wearing Canadian jersey on him, grey baby carriage behind him. He had seen those carriages in many pictures that he had seen during last year. He should had known, he should have guessed. Everything made sense, Tessa leaving in such a hurry, Tessa publishing only old photos of her and most of all avoiding him.

Patrick was sleeping when Tessa finally opened again her door. She kicked off her shoes and walked to the living room where Scott waited her in front of the bookshelf. “Scott this is Patrick. He is…” Tessa said but Scott interrupted her. “My son. I figured out from the pictures of the wall. He looks quite much like me.”


	8. I was born to love you, but it kills me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there is a lot of angst in this chapter. Hope you still like it.
> 
> And again sorry about grammar mistakes, english is not my first language.

Scott's pov

“I go put him in to the bed and then we can talk.” Tessa said and left the room with sleeping boy. Scott would have liked to crap a boy, kiss him and just hold him and never let go but he knew that he needed to take baby steps with his son. Scott looked pictures in the walls and bookshelf. Most of them was Patrick and from his first year. He were almost one year old now based on the fact that he had slept with her during PyeongChang and in Stars on ice tour. He still couldn’t understand how she hadn’t told him about their son, HIS son.

After moment Tessa was again back in living room and sat down to the armchair. Her face was pale and Scott couldn’t read anything from her face, her eyes were empty and that worried him. “Why didn’t you tell me about him?” Scott asked and sat down to couch. “You tore me in to the species Scott. We shared a bed almost three months and two days after we came back from the tour you were already dating her. I didn’t know what to do. I found out that I was pregnant day before I left here and you were already ready to marry her. I had heard you telling on to Danny that you thought that she was the one. So there was no way that I was going to ruin your life. I wasn’t going to be that pathetic woman who would get her partner because you would pity me.” Tessa wiped tears away from her cheeks but new tears replaced the old ones.

“Then I tried to just get my life back in track and get used to that fact that I was going to be mother. Every single day I worried that I might do something that would hurt this baby and that I would loose him. Next I founded out that you had proposed Mary and that you didn’t need me anymore. It was better for me to have even little part of you when I couldn’t have you. When Patrick was born almost a month too early, all I was able to concentrate was that I was able to keep him alive. I needed him to keep me alive. When he was four months old I as able to breath again until I got your wedding invitation and most of me died again. At the same time he started to remind me day after day more like you. It was so hard to look him sometimes because all I was able to think that one day he would hate me like you do because he didn’t have his father in his life and that was my fault. That point I was already the asshole that didn’t tell you about your son and there were no turning back. I wasn’t going to destroy your life and your wedding by showing up there with your son.” 

“But he is my son Tessa, my flesh and blood. He is mine too, I had every right to know about him.” Scott raised his voice. “I couldn’t be near you. You hurt me so deeply. You treated me like your old shirt, threw away when you didn’t need me anymore. I felt that I was your mistress or whore who was there only to comfort you while you were looking a new girlfriend.” Tessa cried. 

“You didn’t want to date me, so what were my options?” Scott asked furiously. “I was seven when I said that I didn’t want to date you because it might have end out career. Our career was over so did you really think that I wanted only sex? Do you really think that I’m that kind of woman?” Tessa was now furious too. “Twenty years I waited that you would have noticed me but you never did. It hurt so bad.” Tessa cried. 

“That’s not true Tess. I always noticed you and how beautiful you looked even 5 in the morning practice.” Scott complained. “Then why didn’t you say anything? You never ever told me that I was beautiful except once in the interview. I’m a damn beautiful woman and it would have been nice to hear even sometimes that my business partner would have said that I looked good, specially after Olympics when I did nothing else than tried to make impact to you. All I would have wanted was you to see me as a woman and not your seven years old skating partner.”

“Tessa, you never were just my skating partner. I need you always. No one could ever replace you. Of course I’m confused and maybe little bit angry too but he wasn’t your mistake only. Last time I check you need two persons to make a baby. I just need to try to understand that why you decided to not to tell me. Why you had a feeling that you couldn’t trust me.” Scott tried to calm Tessa down. No matter what he hated to see her crying and knowing that she was crying because of him made it even worse.

“Why you are here Scott?” Tessa already asked second time this evening. “Mary thought there are unspoken things between us so she delayed the wedding and now we don’t have a date. She didn’t believe that I’m marrying her for right reasons.” Scott told. “Well, if you still think like you told for Danny that Mary is the one for you, I don’t understand what is wrong.” Tessa commented. “I’m not so sure anymore. I don’t think that I ever was.” Scott told.

“Attataa, ataa, mama! mama!” Was soon heard from the baby monitor. “I guess he woke up.” Scott said and Tessa stood up. “I need to get him and change his diaper but I will be soon back.” Tessa told and again she was out off the room. Scott felt exhausted and overwhelmed. This day had been so long and the news huge. He closed his eyes and tried to get a power nap in five minutes.

“So darling. Mommy has there someone you need to meet. I need you to be a brave and happy boy. You don’t need to be afraid. Mommy loved him, and I know that you will learn to love him too when you just get to know him.” Tessa was speaking quietly, but Scott was able to hear her. He felt deep stick in his heart hearing her saying that she had loved him. When he heard steps getting closer, he opened his eyes. Tessa was carrying Patrick and kissed his fore head before turning him face to Scott. “Darling this is Scott, your Daddy.” Tessa told him and tears started to run down again. She walked next to couch and lowered herself and Patrick to down. “Hi buddy, I know that I don’t know you yet but I promise that I will do everything I can that you will.” Scott had now tears in his eyes too. “Dada!” Little Patrick babbled. Tessa held him few moments before holding him out for Scott. “I know that we are not done yet but I don’t think we should speak from this when he is awake. He doesn’t deserve to hear his parent fighting.” She asked. “I don’t wanna fight with you Tessa. Neither of us can change the past, but we need to discus what the future holds and now it can wait.” Scott said calmly.

Tessa walked to the bookshelf and pulled out the lowest box and handed a goose teddy for Patrick. “Chiddy bought this to him when he visited us for first time and he just loves it.” Tessa told. Scott smiled and shook the goose in front of Patrick. “So Chiddy didn’t know about him before he came here?” Scott wanted to know. “No, no one knew expect my parents and siblings. I didn’t want to force anyone else to lie or hide him. Chiddy only promised that he would not tell you if you wouldn’t ask straight. He fell in love with Patrick, and we have now skyped every week. He is afraid that Patrick forgets him.” Tessa told. “Well, now I know what he meant by saying that you kind of didn’t have a man in your life.” Scott said and then continued. ”He is very easy to love, like his mom.” Scott told and gave a kiss to Patrick’s forehead. Tessa passed Scott comment and turned away. “Do you mind if I go to do some laundry? I think that you two will manage here a moment without me.” Tessa said. “Does he shun much?” Scott asked. “Sometimes yes, but I think that he is fine with you. And I will be just down by the hall if he panics.” Tessa told. “Okay little man, let’s wave for mommy.” Scott said and helped Patrick to wave to Tessa. 

“Will you stay for the dinner?” Tessa asked when she returned from utility room. “You are cooking? Are you sure that it wise?” Scott asked without realizing that he was skating on the thin ice. “I’m not doing much but I had planned to do some tomato pasta if you are interested.” Tessa tried to smile a bit but crying all afternoon and past two years had exhausted her.“ Scott scooted Patrick in his arms and stood up. Now he knew what all his family and friends had meant when they had said that she didn’t smile like she had used to smile. Her lips created a half circle but her eyes stayed sad. Even though he felt hurt he saw all her pain and how lost she was that it nearly broke his heart. “Come here T.” He asked and held out his hand that wasn’t holding Patrick. Tessa hesitated a moment before stepping closer to him. She was now so close that he was able to pull her into his arms. He shifted Patrick onto his side so that he was able to get Tessa’s chest facing his chest. “Let it come out Tess. Just let it go. All I want you to do now is breath.” Scott tried to relax her. Hopeless cry filled up the room. Scott tried to force Tessa to breath with him and hold her tight. “Just relax T and breath with me.” Scott muttered in to her ear. “I have messed up everything. I didn’t mean to do this for you. I never wanted to hurt you.” Tessa sobbed after a while. “Neither wanted I and that’s why maybe I tried to be just friends with you and sleeping with you without talking was a big mistake. We are not happy when we are apart so we need to figure this out, but not maybe today. I think that my brains are overloaded for the day.” Scott told. 

Tessa cooked them a dinner and managed not to burn anything. Scott played with Patrick and once in a while he looked her, his best friend, skating partner, mother of his child, his only true love. Hell yeah he loved her. He had loved her over twenty years and not knowing would he be able repair the things he had done made tears in his eyes. Quickly he wiped tears away but in the corner of his eye he saw Tessa looking at him.

“Do you have a hotel?” Tessa asked. Scott shook his head. “No, I left in so hurry that I only booked the flight. I actually didn’t even have a plan. I just came here, and I thought that I would later find a hotel. I didn’t expect this big news.” “Well, you are tired so why won’t you take my bed tonight. I will sleep in Patrick’s room.” Tessa offered. “If you really think that it is ok?” Scott wanted to make sure. “Of course it is. There is no sense that you would go to find over prized hotel late in the evening. And you will have more time with him.” Tessa said. “Thanks Tess. I really appreciated this.” Scott said thankfully.

Scott slept solid four hours before waking up. His body was mess, and his brains were running fast so he couldn’t sleep. Bedsheets smelled like home finally after long time being lost. He took his phone from the table and saw that Mary had sent him a message. It was still evening back at home so he could still call her. He dialed her number and after short while she answered. “Hi Scott! How was your flight?” She asked. “It was okay, didn’t slept but okay.” Scott told. “So, did you meet her already?” Mary wanted to know. “Yes, I did. I actually stayed over because I was tired and I hadn’t booked a hotel.” He was quiet a moment and then continued. “Listen Mary, I need to tell you something.” “You are choosing her. Aren’t you?” Mary asked calmly. “Well, I might not say that I choose her, there is something bigger in the picture now and it wouldn’t be right for you. I haven’t never really stopped with Tessa and talked about the future or what we would want from each other. I have hurt her and I need to try to fix things in here and this is something much bigger than I ever expected. I’m so sorry Mary, I never wanted to do this to you.” Scott explained. “I’m not angry for you or anything Scott. I always knew that she would always come first. All I ask that please tell her about your feelings. You guys are both unhappy when you are trying to run away from your feelings.” Mary said. “Thank you Mary and I’m, I really am deeply sorry about this. I did love you” Scott told. “But you always loved her more. I knew the risk. Bye Scott, take care of her.” Mary said goodbye.

Scott put his phone away and tried to get some sleep again. It was one am in Paris so he should get at least five more hours sleep. The problem was that he had done things that he didn’t like. When he had changed so much that Tessa couldn’t anymore tell him things? What had he done that she believed that he didn’t need her? Or love her? Why he had been a such an asshole that he had thought that sleeping with her hadn’t meant anything for her when it meant everything for him. And he hated himself that he had left Mary by phone call. She didn’t deserve that either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now I have reached the point that I don't know anymore where this is leading us.  
> I'm not yet sure can I make them to solve their problems and be happy ever after or Scott returning back to Canada all by himself.  
> I might try both options and see what looks best, but I'm happy if you have any suggestions.


	9. Too much to handle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not perfectly satisfied about this chapter, but I tried to make it work.

“Patrick please I try sleep, you are soon waking up your daddy. And mommy has a lecture tomorrow too.” Tessa tried get Patrick back to sleep maybe fifth time during this night, she had already gone lost with counts. They had slept almost always in separated rooms so now when his mommy was trying to sleep in the same room with him, he didn’t want to sleep. After fifteen minutes later Patrick was sleeping finally. Tessa looked her watch and it was two am, she would have only four hours to sleep.

 

Scott woke up at eight and he didn’t even remembered when he had last time slept this long. He loved the smell of these bedsheets and even thought he wasn’t sure that he would be able to forgive Tessa for 100% to hide his son for year, near her and with her was the only place he was able to call home. 

 

He got dressed and walked into the kitchen. Patrick was sitting in the highchair and there was that same old lady whom he had seen yesterday at the front door. “Oh good morning Mr. Moir. I’m Tessa’s landlady and Patrick’s babysitter Mrs. Bucklés.” The old lady introduced herself. “Scott Moir, and please just call me Scott.” Scott asked. “Tessa had to go to her class, but she will be back before lunch time. She didn’t want to wake you before she left. Coffee?” Mrs. Bucklés said. “Yes, thank you.” Scott thanked and took the cup that Mrs. Bucklés offered to him and sat down to the table. “Good morning buddy. Did you sleep well?” Scott asked from Patrick and stroke his hair. “Tessa said that he had barely slept, so he should take nap at noon.” Mrs. Bucklés told. “Oh poor buddy and you kept your mommy awake too. You have to know by now that she needs good night sleep because she is not actually a morning person.” Scott said to his son. 

 

“So Scott, you have known Tessa for what, 22 years?” Mrs. Buckés asked. “Yeah, Tessa was seven and I was nine when we met. I fell in love with her the first time I asked her to waltz with me.” Scott told. “And on your road you won two Olympic golds and one silver.” Mrs. Bucklés rehearsed. “Yes but none of those really matters because I lost her. I would give all my medals away if I could just turn back time. I don’t know how much Tessa had told you but I kind of feel like this was the third time that I betrayed her, so I’m not sure that she will ever forgives me.” Scott tears in his eyes. “You haven’t lost her, well maybe for temporarily but not for good. Whatever she says, she still loves you. I don’t say it will be easy but by looking your eyes I think it will be worth of it. If you really love her and want her back, you need to fight and give her the time that she needs and I think that you need that time too. Don’t rush and remember to talk, that will be crucial.” Mrs. Bucklés told. “I’m ready to do whatever it takes.” Scott said. “I hope you do. She is not happy without you and she told me that you are getting married and now you are here so it makes me wonder are you happy either.” Mrs. Bucklés said. “I thought that I was, but I was only happy when I didn’t have time to think. I always thought that she didn’t want me.” Scott told.

 

“Would it be okay if I and Patrick would walk to pick up Tessa from the school? She told that her classes are walking distance from here. Patrick might fell asleep to carriage.” Scott asked from Mrs Bucklés. “Of course darling, I’m sure you want to spend as much time as you can with your son. And I wasn’t here to babysit you two, Tessa just ask me to come here because she didn’t want to assume that you wake up same time with them when you just arrived here yesterday. I normally babysit Patrick when she is at school.” Mrs. Bucklés told. “I’m forever grateful what you have done for her and for my son. I can never thank enough.” Scott thanked. “You don’t need to thank me. I love to spend time with them and my own grandkids are farther away so with Patrick I don’t miss them as much.” Mrs. Bucklés said and lifted Patrick in her arms. “I will get him changed and dressed so that you can go out.” Mrs. Bucklés told. “Thanks. Mmmm, this is probably weird me to ask but is there something I need to know? Does he have some allergies, is he afraid of dogs? I don’t know, anything?” Scott asked. “It’s not stupid question, you want to take best care of your son. But to you question, he might want a milk bottle before he will fell asleep. I will pack two bottles just in case that you don’t come straight back home and then some fruit mash. He doesn’t have any allergies that I would know, but his diet is still very limited and he is just started to taste real food.” Mrs. Bucklés told. “Good, I think that I will get changed too so that Tessa doesn’t have to be in shame of me.” Scott laughed and headed to Tessa’s bedroom.

 

Last night he had been so tired that he didn’t have really looked her bedroom. It was mainly white of course because it was her bedroom. It was simple, only huge fluffy bed, big white bureau and light gray armchair. On the top of the bureau was a bouget of peonies and two photo frames. In the first picture was baby Patrick and in second… Scott lifted the picture in his hand and tear rolled down to his cheek. It was from PyeongChang, from the victory ceremony, and he was hugging her tightly Canadian flag around them. He missed having her in his arms like that and Mary never fitted there like she did. Scott whipped his tears away and changed his clothes. He was now wearing dark blue jeans and dress shirt.

 

“Okay son, ready to go pick your mom from school?” Scott asked and picked Patrick in to his arms from the living rooms floor. He gave Patrick a kiss to his forehead and got giggles for return. “Yes, you are your mother son, no doubt of that. You know, she kind of has a special laugh that she laugh sometimes just for me.” Scott told and gave Patrick another kiss.

 

“So I have here for him diapers, clean pair of clothes and baby towels and in this cold bag is his milks and some little food. And yes keys…” Mrs. Bucklés said and turned around and walked to the drawer in the hall. “The keys if there comes any problem you guys can come back in side.” Mrs. Bucklés said and handed him the keys to Tessa’s apartment.

 

Scott put Patrick sit to his baby carriage and they left outside. Winter was coming, and it wasn’t anymore so warm outside. Luckily Mrs. Bucklés had dressed Patrick a proper winter clothes. Scott pushed the carriages to nearby park and lifted Patrick to the swing. He gave him a little swing and Patrick thanked him by giggling. “Your mom loves swings. I’m sad that she doesn’t have a swing in your home. At home, I mean in Canada she has a nice porch swing and that is the place where I most likely founded her sitting at.” Scott told to his son. “I love swings too. I didn’t always like them, because my brothers said that the swings were for babies, but where ever we went and your mommy founded a swing, we had to test it. People always thought that it was Tessa who was worried about what people thought about her but she rarely did. If she wanted to swing in the playground, she went to swing and then she smiled like nothing in this world could be in bad shape. That is one of the biggest reason I fell in love with her, she dared to be her.” Scott said and then noticed that Patrick was sitting almost still and his eyes was drifting. “Sorry son, daddy got stuck to his thoughts. I guess it’s your nap time budy.” Scott said and took Patrick away from the swing and placed him back to the baby carriage. No need for that milk, he thought and started to push the carriages around the streets. Five minutes later Patrick was asleep and Scott headed to Starbucks to pick up drink for Tessa before getting her from school. 

 

When Tessa came out from the school first thing she saw was Scott and Patrick’s baby carriages. Scott was in Paris, and she couldn’t close her eyes from that fact, but she didn’t know how to handle all this. He was everything she ever wanted, but at the same time he was someone that she couldn’t anymore let in her heart. “Hey, I thought that you wouldn’t mind getting some company on your way home.” Scott said and handed her a cup of blonde latte. “Thanks Scott, you shouldn’t have to.” Tessa tried to be as platonic as she could be. “We wanted to come. I wanted to come.” Scott answered and highlighted the word I. “You got him sleep, huh?” Tessa asked. “Yeah, we went to park to swing and then he was ready to sleep. I heard that he kept you awake during the night.” Scott told. “It was a bit ruff night, but we will live. It’s not like he would always sleep this badly. But this coffee is great, I really needed this.” Tessa said gratefully. “Would you like to have lunch in the city or what?” Scott asked and then realized. “Sorry Tess, I didn’t even think about that you could have your own plans and I just appeared here.” “No, it’s fine. My plan is nowadays Patrick, when he is going to be my only child, I want him to be able to think that mommy always had time for him.” Tessa told. Scott stopped and turned to her. “Why do you even say that he is going to be your only child?” “I can’t fall in love anymore, I just can’t. It’s better when there is just me and Patrick against the world.” Tessa said without looking at him and it broke his heart. It has used to be Tessa and Scott against the world and now he didn’t know could he fight himself back in that place, would she let him fight back. The walls Tessa had built around herself seemed too strong and it was all because of him.

 

The sat down to the nice little cafeteria for lunch. Scott told her about Danny’s and Charlie’s families and what had happened in Ilderton. “I need to tell them about Patrick. And for mom and dad.” Scott said suddenly. “I know. I hope that Alma can forgive me someday.” Tessa said sadly. Scott covered Tessa’s hand with his own and squeezed gently. “If mom wants to be angry for someone, she needs to be angry for me. I’m not letting anyone get mad for you.” Scott said protectively. Tessa smiled a bit. “That’s nice thought, but we both know that live doesn’t work like that. Your mom is still your mom. I didn’t want to do this for you and even less for Alma. She has always been so wonderful to me that it breaks my heart to even think about that she never saw her grandson’s baby year.” Tessa told tears in her eyes. “I will handle my mom Tess. Whatever happens she loves you like her own daughter. You were, and you will always be her favorite child.” Scott said and whipped her tears away with his thumb. “Come on lets go home.” Tessa said and tried to cheer up a bit.

 

They started to walk back to home side by side, Tessa pushing Patrick carriages. Patrick was in a happy and giggling mood. “There is no doubt that he is your son.” Scott laughed. “Oh, I think he is more like you. Open and bright person. He is definitely Moir and he has only my eyes.” Tessa told her opinion. “You are brighter than I’m Tess, really. You always see positive things in other people.” Scott said and took her hand in his and gave a kiss in to the palm of her hand. Then he lowered their hands but didn’t let go of her hand and neither did Tessa pull her hand away. This was enough for him, at least for now. Hand in hand they walked back to Tessa’s flat and he smiled wider than he thought he ever could. “Umm, Tessa. I want to stay in Paris at least for while now, so maybe I should look some hotel or something nearby.” Scott said when he sat down to the living room floor to play with Patrick.

 

“You can stay as long as you want Scott. Spend as much time as you want with your son. I will keep on sleeping in Patrick’s room and you sleep in my bedroom.” Tessa said. “It doesn’t sound fair that I take your bed.” Scott thought. “Well Patrick is still waking up sometimes during the night, like he did last night, so it’s better that I’m there and we won’t be waking you up.” Tessa argued and tear up again. “I know it’s my fault that he needs me if he wakes up in the middle of the night. I’m not proud of that. I have done so much damage.” Scott stood up and walked to her and took her hands in to his. “Tess, we have to get over this, you can’t blame yourself for ever. We need to look forward and think what we are going to do in future. I want you two back in my life.” Tessa shook her head and pulled her hands away. “I can’t come back Scott, I can’t. You can visit here as often as you like, but I can’t come back home. I can’t see you and Mary living happily your life and people starting to speak that Patrick was just our mistake and that I’m again that pathetic Tessa whom got pregnant to her best friend who didn’t love her.” Tessa was desperated. “Tessa Mary and me…” Scott tried to say something but Tessa couldn’t cope more. “I can’t talk about you two now. I need some time to deal about this.” Tessa said and rushed a way with tears running down by her cheeks. “T, wait!” Scott tried to stop her but she had already closed the door of her bedroom. 

 

Patrick was confused when his mother was so upset and started to cry. Scott pick up his son and tried to comfort him. “It’s okay baby, it’s okay. Daddy didn’t mean to upset mommy. It’s okay Patrick. Daddy promises that he will make mommy smile again. Daddy loves her, more than anything and if someone ever says something else I need you to know that it is not true.” Patrick didn’t of course understand him, even thought he calmed a bit but was still sobbing. “I know baby, you want your mommy, daddy knows. I miss her too.” Scott told and walked slowly to Tessa’s bedroom door and knocked on the door. “Tessa darling, can we come in? We need you Tutu.” Scott begged. There was moment of silence and then Scott heard small voice. “You can come in Scott.” Scott opened the door and his heart broke again. Tessa was sitting in the armchair, her legs pulled up close to her body. Her eyes were red from all crying. This wasn’t actually going the way he had hoped to, not at all.

 

“Oh Tutu, please stop crying. “ Scott asked and kneeled in front of the armchair. With his free hand he took Tessa’s hands in to his and kissed the palm of her hand. “You will get the time that you need Tessa, but in the end we need to talk about this. One thing there is what I have to say already now, I love you Tessa. I have loved you over twenty years, and I’m not planning to stop loving you.” Scott crane to kiss her forehead and tried to calm down Patrick whom was tugging and pulling in his arms. “I think he is hungry.” Tessa said quietly avoiding Scott’s confession. “Let’s get him fed.” Scott said and rose up and offered his hand to Tessa. She let him help her up and silently they made their way in to the kitchen. Scott watched Tessa working like a machine in the kitchen, warming baby food, putting bib for Patrick, putting milk to the baby bottle, taking food out from the microwave, testing the temperature and giving food and spoon for Scott.  
“Do you mind if I start to write my essay? I normally do my homework when he is sleeping but I missed my opportunity today.” Tessa asked. “No, of course I don’t mind.” Scott said and was a bit unhappy and sad. She didn’t live, she just did what she needed to do to survive.

 

“How about I cook for us today and you go and have a bath?” Scott suggested. He was playing with Patrick on the living room floor, and Tessa was writing her essay in the kitchen. “You shouldn’t, you are our guest.” Tessa said. “Tess, you know I like to cook for you. And I do know that you are not a fan of cooking, so please let me handle the cooking. Also, you have worked whole day so you need to relax, when you even had last time relaxing bath?” Scott asked. “Before he was born, I don’t have that time anymore.” Tessa said quietly. Scott thought one moment and then stood up. He walked to Tessa and pushed the laptop away. “That ends now, go and have a bath. I will shout when the meal is done.” Scott told and hesitated a moment before he pressed his lips to her hair. Single tear run out from her eye and she wiped away. “Thanks Scott.” Tessa said gratefully.

 

“Tutu, the dinner is ready.” Scott said and knocked the bathroom door. “Thanks Scott, I’ll be right there.” Tessa answered. Scott heard water splashing and sled his hand down the door. He needed to make things right this time. This was all what he ever wanted, their kid playing in the play rug and him telling her that dinner was ready for them. He wanted to get old with her, sit in the porch swing and watch Patrick running in the garden. Scott retuned to the kitchen and set the table. He heard Tessa coming out from the bathroom and walking in the hall and in her bedroom. Few moments later Tessa showed up to the kitchen wearing leggings and over sized hoodie that covered her tiny frame. This was the Tessa that Scott loved the most. No make up, hair pulled up to the messy bun and in comfortable clothes. Scott walked to her and laid his hand to her shoulder and pulled the chair for her. “I hope that you were able to relax even a bit.” Tessa smiled slightly and nodded. “I did. Thank you Scott.” Scott pressed his lips to her wet hair, then turned away and lifted lasagna to the table. “Now let’s eat.” Scott said happily. 

 

“I will go put Patrick in to the bed and then if you want we could maybe watch a movie or something.” Tessa suggested after they had finished eating. “That sounds great.” Scott answered. “You can choose movie from Nexflix, you know my password.” Tessa told him and walked away with sleepy Patrick in her arms. Scott opened tv and run through the channels before opening Netflix, without needing to think he typed the password and he was in Tessa’s account. He scanned movies that Tessa had picked to her list and chose a romcom that he founded interested. Tessa had been away only few minutes, so Scott thought that he would still have time so he returned to the kitchen to make two cups of hot chocolate. When Tessa got finally back he handed her cup and patted seat next to him. He looked Tessa hesitating a moment and then sitting to the other end of the sofa. He was disappointed, there was no denying that, but like Mrs. Bucklés has said he needed to move slowly, so he just pressed play button from the remoter and started to watch movie. They watched the movie in the silence and once in a while Scott glanced her but she kept her eyes in the tv.

 

When the movie ended Scott closed the tv and turned to Tessa. Something had bothered his mind all day long. “Can I ask was it just coincident or why Patrick said “dada” when he met me?” Scott asked. “Come with me.” Tessa said and led Scott in to the nursery. “I’m not evil. He mayn’t have met you before but he knows his father. Since he was born I have told him stories about you every single day.” Tessa told and opened nursery’s door where Patrick was sleeping. The nursery was just like Scott had image nursery that Tessa would make. The walls were painted with light blue color. The crib, nursing table and armchair was white. Thing that Scott didn’t expect to see was several picture frames of him. Tessa closed the door again that Patrick would not wake up. “You did want him to know me.” Scott eyes were full of tears and one tear was already running down by his cheek. “I never wanted him to feel like that he didn’t have a daddy or that I would have hated you so much that I didn’t want him to know you. You are amazing person Scott and the best partner I was ever able to even dream and it definitely wasn’t Patrick’s fault that I screw up.” Tessa told. Scott pulled Tessa inside his arms and in to the tight hug. “You didn’t screw up T, we did. But not by making him, only because we didn’t know how to talk. You have raised a beautiful little man Tess.” Scott said and kissed her hair. 

Tessa felt safe in his arms, like anything wouldn’t have changed. Tears were running down by her cheeks and water the front of Scott’s shirt. Scott stroke her back with his one hand while his other hand held her tightly against his own body. “Tutu, please forgive yourself. We are now here, all three of us and that is all what matters.” Scott mumbled in to her ear and rocked their bodies. When he was sure that she was okay, he pressed his lips to her forehead. “You should go to bed Kiddo.” Scott said and cared side of her face with his hand. Tessa nodded and looked at him in to his eyes first time after he came to Paris. “I missed you, every single day I missed you.” She said quietly. Scott wanted to kiss her and swing her around after her confession, but he knew her, he knew that this was a step to the right direction. “Good night Tutu, sweet dreams.” Scott satisfied to say and hugged her one more time before letting her go.

 

Scott turned over and over again in the bed. He didn’t know what to think about anything. He needed to convince Tessa that every bone in his body needed her and that all he ever wanted was Tessa and Patrick. He sat down up and rose from the bed. Glass of cold water might help to get some sleep, he thought and walked to the kitchen. When he entered to the hallway he saw light in the living room. TV was still open and Tessa has passed out to couch. “Hey T, you should not sleep here. You will be sore in the morning.” Scott said gently. Tessa tried to open her eyes but failed badly. “I don’t have energy anymore to make bed to the living room and Patrick didn’t sleep when I was there with him.” She murmured. “Your bed is big enough for both of us. Come on.” Scott said and held his hand out for her. Tessa was so in the middle of her sleep so Scott realized that if he wanted to get Tessa in to the bed he needed to carry her. After twenty years practices he easily scooted her in to his arms and carried her in to her bed. Gently he counted her in to the bed and tuck in under the blanket. “Thank you Scott. I don’t deserve this.” Tessa said quietly. “It’s okay Kiddo. Just get some sleep now.” Scott said and pressed his lips to her fore head.

 

Scott woke up again 8 am to the sun which was steaming between the curtains. Tessa was sleeping next to her and she had pressed her body against his. He was more at home that he had been in years even though he and Tessa were nowhere near to solved their problems. He sifted his position trying not to wake up Tessa but failed. “Oh god, I’m so sorry Scott. I shouldn’t have. It just I have been so long time that someone else has been in my bed. I’m so sorry.” Tessa panicked and pulled away and sat up. “Tessa darling, you need to stop saying sorry.” Scott asked. “But I’m so sorry about all this mess I have caused. And I haven’t even thought about Mary. She is going to hate me and how can I even face her when I was just sleeping in same bed with her fiancé. I…I need to go.” Tessa continued.


	10. You keep me alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the wind is changing and hopefully for better...  
> I hope you guys like it.

Tessa's pov

 

“Tessa stop!” Scott almost shouted and grabbed her hand. He had seen Tessa this broken two times in his life, but this was even worse. First time after her first surgery when he wasn’t there for her and second time after Sochi when they had lost their connection to speak to each other. “This is not your fault only, you need to stop blaming yourself. I need you to stop blaming yourself. We have a lot of things to discuss, but we have time. What comes to Mary, I called him two nights ago when I couldn’t sleep. I can’t marry her because I love someone else.” Scott said and got Tessa even more furious. How he dared to come in to her home and play that everything was good and that he wanted to be in Patrick’s life, in their lives and then tell that he didn’t love his fiancée, NO, he loved someone else. After all that she had told him how he had tore her in to the pieces and know he had appeared in to the other side of the world just to tell her that he already new woman in his life. Her eyes were in fire. 

 

“How dare you to come here and say that everything is good and that you want to be in our lives and then tell that you have again new girlfriend.” Tessa shouted. Scott looked a moment confused before he realized. “Tessa, I don’t have a fiancée anymore. I don’t have a new girlfriend. I’m in love with the girl that I have known and loved for twenty years, who’s hand I asked when I was nine. I don’t know if she ever let me try to be the man of her life, but hell I’m going to try and do everything I can.” Scott told. 

 

Tessa felt panic rising inside her, she could not go through this again. She had loved him so long and he never showed any interest for her. He had let her have sex with him almost every day during that three months and still jumped out from their relationship when next girl showed any interest for him. And now he was here in the other side of the world telling that he was in love with her. “I can’t let you broke my heart again Scott. I can’t face again that day when you fell in love with someone else and again I’m there alone. This is not about just me. I have Patrick to think about too. It’s better if you are in my life just as Patrick’s dad and nothing more.” Tessa sobbed.

 

“I will never ever broke your heart again Tess, I would rather kill myself than hurt you. I thought that you were too good for me and that you didn’t want me. If I would have known, I wouldn’t have ever let you leave me.” Scott told tears in his eyes. “I never wanted this. I didn’t tell you about him because of this. You lost your fiancé because of me and my decision. I don’t want your pity and that you put your own life on hold because you feel like you need to be there for me and Patrick.” Tessa cried.

 

“I’m not putting my life on the hold Tessa. I’m starting to live my life that I should have been lived for last two years. You are my life Tessa, and without you I have nothing.” Scott said. “You didn’t ask to be suddenly a dad, and I can’t expect that you are fine with this.” Tessa told her opinion.

 

“Tessa, this might not be the way I wanted to find out that I was a father but still this is best thing of my life. All I ever wanted was to be a father, and I know that you are best mom to my kid. When I see you with Patrick, my heart is full, you are amazing mom Tessa. And when you said yesterday that Patrick was going to be your only child, it broke my heart. I wanna love you and I want a proper family with you Tessa. I don’t care if it takes another twenty years but I’m going to wait and every single day when I wait I’m going to tell you how much I love you. You and Patrick are my everything. I once said that you kept me alive Tessa, and that is how I still feel like. These two days I have been here, I have been able to breath again.” Scott confessed. 

 

Tessa felt herself overwhelmed and she didn’t know what to do or say so she collapsed in to the floor to cry. When Scott saw her meltdown, he rushed to her and took her in to his lap. Tessa felt him moving her when her own muscles didn’t know how to move and soon she was sitting in his lap like little child, straddling both side of his legs, chest against the chest. “Breath with me Tessa.” She heard his voice like it would have come somewhere far away. “Breath Tessa. Together with me. I’m here with you and no matter what I love you.” Scott continued and stroke her back. Tessa started to calm a bit, and she felt that Scott loosened his grip a bit too. She took few deep breaths and then she founded Scott pulling back a little. No matter how badly he had broken her heart she didn’t want him let go of her, so she cried about cold air that came between their upper bodies. Scott calmed her by caring her cheek with his fingers. “You don’t have to say anything now Tess. I will wait, I will wait as long as I need to wait. I only ask that someday you will give me a change. It doesn’t need to be today or tomorrow, I will wait until you are ready.” Scott said lovingly and kissed her forehead. 

 

Tessa snuggled back in to his chest. She needed that secure that his body gave for her. His body had been always her home. “Can I sleep a moment.” She whispered after a while. Scott stroke her hair and answered. “Of course you can Tess, as long as you want. I will look after Patrick when he wakes up. Let’s get you back in to the bed.” Tessa still didn’t feel like that she would be able to move so Scott scooted her in to his arms bridal style so that he was able to stood up and carried her back to bed. Carefully he laid her in to the bed in tucked under the covers. He sat next to her and gave a light kiss in to his forehead. 

 

He was about to go when her hand crapped his hand and he heard tiny voice. “Stay.” Game out from her lips. “What?” Scott was confused. “Stay, please. I can’t sleep without you. I haven’t sleep properly for almost two years now and last night when you picked me up from the couch I finally slept.” Tessa said shyly. Scott climbed over her and settled his body next to her. Once he was comfortable, he pulled Tessa in to his arms and wrapped his arms around her. She felt safe and peaceful in his arms like nothing could ever hurt her. He was the one that had hurt her the most but he was the only person who could ever made herself feel complete again. Scott’s body pressed tightly around her she finally fell asleep.

 

Patrick let them sleep till 10 am before he demand to get some attention. Tessa felt Scott hand tightly around her and opened slowly her eyes. He had fallen asleep too. “Scott, Patrick needs us.” Tessa said and tried to wake up Scott. “Can’t we have a few minutes more?” Scott asked tiredly. “No, we can’t because he doesn’t end up shouting before he gets clean diaper and some food.” Tessa told and tried to get out of the bed, but Scott just wrapped his arm more tightly around her and buried his head in to her neck. “Scott, he is your son and he needs us.” Tessa told again and forced Scott to loosen his grip. “I will go make some coffee if you go pick him up.” Scott suggested. “Sounds like a plan.” Tessa said and wrapped morning gown on her. 

 

“Hey T!” Scott called out before Tessa was out of the room. “Yeah?” Tessa turned to him. “You look pretty today and I love you.” Scott told smiling. Tessa felt her cheeks flushing. “Thank you.” She answered and then headed to Patrick’s room.


	11. My first and last

After couple days Scott had got used to the idea that he was a father and that Tessa was the best mother in the world, but there was something they needed to do. “Can we skype with mom? Do you feel comfortable to tell her?” Scott asked. “I’m as ready as I will ever be.” Tessa said but in her voice was concern. “It will be fine T.” Scott encouraged her. 

 

“Hi mom.” “Hi Alma.” They both greeted when Alma answered to the skype call. “Hi darlings. How are you?” Alma greeted happily. Seeing her son and her, well almost daughter finally again in the same picture made her heart bounce in happiness. “We are good, mom, but there is something you need to know.” Scott started. Tears started to run down by Tessa’s cheeks, there were no turning back anymore. “I’m so sorry Alma…” She started but she couldn’t continue and Scott squeezed her thigh under the table. “You have one more grandson mom.” Scott blurted out.

 

“Now Tessa, you need promise for me that you don’t get to mad for your mom. Kate didn’t told me anything but I kind of guessed when in the pictures that she sent to me there was were often the same baby carriages in the back ground. I couldn’t say anything for you or for Scott, because I wasn’t sure and because this was a thing that you too needed to figure out.” Alma told calmly. “Mom, why didn’t you say anything for me?” Scott asked. “Like I said, it wasn’t my job to tell. I love you both equally and of course I wanted you guys to figure this out, but I needed you Scott, to go after her. You needed to yourself find out that you couldn’t live without her.” Alma explained.

 

“I’m so sorry Alma. I never wanted this and I know that I can’t blame anyone else than myself. I didn’t want to keep Patrick away from any of you. I just couldn’t be in the same city with Scott and looking him marrying another girl.” Tessa cried. “Oh my sweet girl. I don’t blame you for anything, no one blames you. I just wish that I could have been there for you. I do love you Tessa like you would be one of my own.” Alma told and got Tessa sobbed even more. “I love you too Alma.” She managed to say.

 

“We screw up mom, didn’t we?” Scott asked. Tessa whipped tears from her eyes and Scott wrapped his arm around her waist. Tessa was able to feel his thumb moving slowly circles in her hip. “You two haven’t ever been good with your feelings with each other. I think that the line you two made when you were younger has been the biggest obstacle in your minds. I hope that you now find the way to talk properly. If you don’t want to do for each other, do it for Patrick. But again I’m not the person to say what you should have done or should do, so show me my little sweetie. Grandma needs some grandson time.” Alma tried to cheer up the situation. “I will go to do some laundry, so you can chat in peace.” Tessa said and lifted Patrick from the sitter to Scott’s lap and then kissed his hair and touched Scott’s shoulder.

 

“So this is my little man.” Aren’t you a handsome boy.” Alma smiled at her grandson. “Doesn’t he look like quite much like me?” Scott asked. “Well, I think that you don’t have to ask paternity test. He is definitely Moir. I would only say that he has Tessa’s eyes and mouth.” Alma said. “I never thought that I would love someone this much but Patrick has already in two days rounded me around his little finger.” Scott told and kissed his son. “I can see that from your eyes darling. What about you and Tessa?” Alma wanted to know. “We have been talking, and we are fine at the moment. Not good yet but we are okay.” Scott wasn’t sure how much he wanted to tell about fights and meltdowns for his mom. He didn’t want her to worry about and then tell her worries for Kate who would become worried too.

 

“When you will be coming home Scott?” Alma asked from his son. “I’m not coming mom. My place is here with Tessa and Patrick, so I need you to send me some stuff here. I need more clothes.” Scott told. “Why wouldn’t you all come back home?” Alma asked. “She is not ready mom and I’m not forcing her. I want her back so I need to give her time. I love her, mom.” Scott said. “I know you do darling. You have loved her longer than you self even know.” Alma told.

 

Days went by, and it turned in to the week. Every single day Scott and Patrick walked to pick up Tessa from the school and He cooked them a dinner while she did her homework. Scott had insisted that Tessa moved back to her bedroom and that he would sleep in the couch. He knew that this could not continue forever, but at the moment it was enough. Every morning he greeted her with cup of hot coffee and the words “I love you”.

 

“So what is our plan for today?” Scott asked during their morning coffee break. “I will have a lecture from 10 am to 2pm and then Patrick has a swimming school at 6 pm.” Tessa told. “So, I will feed Patrick at noon and we go for walk and he hopefully fell asleep and then we pick you from the school and we can have a lunch.” Scott suggested. “You don’t really have to pick me up from school Scott.” Tessa said and poured another cup of coffee in to her mug. Scott stood up and pulled her in to his arms and hugged her. “I know I don’t have to, but I want to. And as long as you don’t deny me to come, I will come.” Scott told. “Why an earth would I deny you to come?” Tessa asked and snuggled in to the better spot in his arms. “Well, I hope you will never tell me to get out off your sight.” Scott said quietly. “Hey, hey. No matter what Scott, you are my best friend. My first and last love.” Tessa pulled away so she could look him in to his eyes. “I love you Kiddo.” Scott said and pressed his lips to her forehead. “That was already second time today Scott.” Tessa said smiling widely. “What?” Scott was confused. “You said that you loved me already second time today.” Tessa told happily and got Scott laugh. “Well, let just say that one time is the minimum, because one sentence doesn’t show really how much I love you.” Scott told. “I’m not complaining.” Tessa said grinning and left the kitchen to get ready for her lecture.

 

Scott was so happy. Maybe after all she was giving him a change. Last week he had needed to pull her in to his arms and she didn’t relax the way his hugs had earlier relaxed her, but this morning she actually cuddled deeper in his arms to her favorite spot. It wasn’t much, but it was still something and it was progress.

 

During Tessa’s lecture Scott took Patrick in to the grocery store and flower market. “Your mommy loves flowers and you know what son? I will play every card I know she loves.” Scott told for Patrick. He bought ingredients to his mom chicken recipe and two big bougets of peonies, one to her bedroom and one to the living room. “This will work for now.” He stated, and they headed back to home. Yes, he did think that he was going back home even though it wasn’t really his home.

 

At home he fed Patrick and put him to nap. He had an hour to make all preparations before they needed to go to pick up Tessa. First he needed to get flowers in to the vases. By now he almost knew everything where he could find things in her kitchen, but the flower vases wasn’t one of those. From the fourth cabinet he finally founded two big enough vases and like his mom had touch him he cut new intake surface to the stems. Next he collected the old flowers from her bedroom and replaced with the new ones. After the flowers was done he needed to start prepare the vegetables and the rest of the meal. He was not going to screw up this. Carrots, onions, peppers and spinach all found their places in the scoops. When all was done he lifted the scoops to the fridge to wait and then cleaned the kitchen.

 

So it was time to go, he thought and went to look Patrick whom was still sleeping. He tried to lift him gently from the crib, but of course he woke up and greeted him with the cry. “Sorry baby daddy didn’t want you to wake up, but we need to go pick up mommy.” Scott said and rocked him in his arms. Ten kisses later Patrick was calmed down and giggling. “There we go my little fellow. Let’s go pick mommy. I know we both miss her.” Scott said and carried Patrick to his baby carriage and headed out with his son. On their way to her school they made again quick stop at Starbucks.

 

“Hi Tutu. You had a good lecture?” Scott asked from her and handed a cup of white almond milk coffee. Tessa surprised him by hugging him before taking the mug. “Pretty good and no homework, so I have whole rest of the day for you two.” She told smiling. “I have lunch prepared at home and maybe you can take a nap after we have eaten.” Scott suggested and moved one hand from Patrick’s carriages to her small of her back.

 

Back at home Scott finished the lunch while Tessa gave snack for Patrick and soon his eyes were drifting. Scott looked Tessa and Patrick while he cooked pasta. Patrick snuggling in her arms, his little fingers had crabbed tress from her ponytail. He would do anything for those two. Tessa lifted her eyes from Patrick and saw Scott looking at them. She felt her cheeks flushing by just the way Scott looked them. “Why won’t you go put him in to the crib and come to eat.” He said quietly not wanting to wake up his son. 

 

“You are spoiling me, Scott. How will I ever cope without you?” Tessa wondered after finishing once again Scott’s cooked late lunch. “The good thing is that you don’t need to think about it.” Scott answered smiling. “I will clean the table, so it’s your turn to relax.” Tessa told and stood up. She collected their plates and placed them in to the dishwasher. She was able to feel Scott’s eyes in her back, he was still sitting on the table. Tessa turned again to face him when she needed to pick up salad bowl from the table. She carefully placed her other hand to Scott shoulder and from other hand crabbed the bowl. “Why won’t you come to have a nap with me?” Tessa suggested. Scott got confused. “Umm, you mean that… I mean you are saying…” Tessa placed the salad to the fridge and held her hand out. “I’m not asking you to marry me Scott, I’m just asking you to come to have a nap with me while our son is sleeping.” Scott took her hand and placed light kiss to the back of her hand. “I’m so sad that when you did propose me at Stars on Ice tour I didn’t have time to say yes.” Scott winked at her. “Come on you fool, you must be tired when you speak dummies.” Tessa laughed and started to walk to her bedroom. “I’m coming Tutu.” Scott said laughing and rushed after her, when he reached her he crabbed his hands around her waist and spun her around. “Scott! Put me down now.” Tessa told laughing, so he didn’t let her down, instead he carried her to the bed and carefully placed on top of the bed and jumped next to her. “You are impossible today Scott.” Tessa said happily and crawled closer to him. “Only because I so happy today and I love you.” Scott told wrapped his arm around her so that he was spooning her. “I’m happy too Scott.” Tessa told and placed her own hand above his hand. Scott kissed her neck and then closed his eyes.

 

Less than a hour later Scott woke up to the voices that came from Patrick’s room. Carefully he let go of Tessa’s hand and rose up. Patrick was bright and happy when Scott got in to the room. “Hey little buddy, slept well?” Scott asked and lifted Patrick out of the crib. “Let’s stay quiet that we don’t wake up mommy.” He continued and sat to the armchair with Patrick.

Ten minutes later Tessa woke up to the cold feeling in her back. She turned around and founded empty place next to her. She was almost sure that Scott had come bed with him and now she was missing him. The closeness that they had enjoyed last few days was a bit too overwhelming, but at the same she loved every single touch and kiss and those had made her feel alive again. She wasn’t sure that she was ready to give in, but she wasn’t sure could she survive if she would lose him again.

 

“Okay boys, time to go.” Tessa said two hours later when Patrick and Scott were playing in the living room floor. “You heard what mommy said. Let’s clean the toys away.” Scott said to Patrick and collected the toys back in to the box. Patrick was about to cry when Tessa scooped him into her arms and said to him. “Don’t even try young man. I know you love your swimming classes.”

 

When Tessa had asked him to join them to Patrick’s swimming class, he didn’t think it would be this hard for him. He didn’t have his swimming shorts so he couldn’t join them in to the water and he followed the class from the pool side. The problem wasn’t a class. The problem was Tessa. She looked damn gorgeous. He wanted to have his hands to her bare skin. During their last competition days Tessa had often wore bare back dresses and not once or twice had his mates teased him, because he had once said that he loved to feel her bare skin. He hadn’t meant that with his sentence, it was about how he could feel his hold better when he wasn’t wearing gloves or something like that. But yeah he didn’t mind when he was able to slip his hand to her bare back. Get a grip Scott, he thought when he felt tightening in his pants. He waved for Tessa and Patrick whom were getting out of the water.

 

“Let’s go to the cafeteria for a while. I need a cold coke. That baby swing water is so warm, that is sweaty work out there. We need to get you a swimming shorts and you can do this next week.” Tessa told when they came out from the dressing room and handed Patrick to Scott. “Whatever my girl needs.” Scott said happily. “Hi, I’m Scott, Patrick’s dad.” Scot introduced himself in the cafeteria for other parents. Few ladies were instant interested about him so Tessa went to chat for Phillip. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know that he was coming here. I need to solve things with him because of Patrick.” Tessa apologized. “You don’t have to apologize from me, Tessa. You told me that you wasn’t ready for anything, so you haven’t promised anything for me.” Phillip told. “Thank you Phillip. I’m still bit confused that he came here.” Tessa confessed. “I don’t know you two and I know only the things from your two past that you have told me, but the way he looks at you now when you are talking to me, I would say that he would like to drag you away from me.” Phillip said. “He hasn’t ever been jealous of me.” Tessa told. “I bet he has, but you have been too stubborn about this “not dating my skating partner thing” to notice. I’m sure that I didn’t even look my ex-wife the way he looks at you. I don’t know what that look is but it is definitely something more than the way you look your best friend.” Phillip said. “He wants us to try, but I’m not sure yet what to think about.” Tessa told. “What do you have to lose? You clearly have feelings for him and that’s why you are not ready to let yourself have feelings for anyone else so why not? If it doesn’t work, maybe you can then move on in your life.” Phillip tried to courage her. “I don’t know if I can truly trust him.” Tessa said and Phillip pulled her in to the hug. “I guess that this is the time when you need to just jump.” Phillip told and then let her go. “I think he is going to get you.” Phillip laughed. 

 

“Hi Scott Moir, Tessa’s former skating partner and Patrick’s father.” Scott introduced himself for Phillip and held his hand out. Phillip shook his hand and said. “Nice to meet you Scott, I have heard a lot about you. I’m Phillip Muller. I’m here with my niece Grace.” Phillip told. “Nice to meet you Phillip. Tessa, I think that we should head back home, Patrick is getting hungry and tired. Scott turned his attention to Tessa and placed his arm around her waist. He really wanted to show that this woman was his and no one else. “I guess it’s better get going then. By Phillip, by Grace, we will see again next week.” Tessa said and Scott said goodbye to Phillip too.

 

“So, Phillip is a nice bloke.” Scott tried to say casually when they started to walk back home. “He is just my friend Scott.” Tessa told. “He looked like he would like to be more than your friend.” Scott said and Tessa was able to hear jealously in his voice. “There hasn’t been anything between us. We have been out twice eating together as friends, but that’s all. I haven’t been looking a relationship, not with Phillip or with anyone else.” Tessa told honestly. “You are sure?” Scott still hesitated. “Don’t be stupid Scott. I have had only one man in my life after you and that is Patrick.” Tessa said and squeezed Scott’s hand. “If you are sure Tess, if you rather want him I understand.” Scott said silently. Tessa stopped Patrick’s carriages and took Scott’s hands. “I’m not interested about him. If I will ever commit with any man it will be you Scott, but I still think I need some time before I’m ready.” Scott smiled slightly. “I believe you Tessa. It just, he is the man I always thought that you would end up together. Handsome, stylish, business man from a big city. Everything that I’m not.” Tessa cared Scott’s cheek with her hand. “Don’t underestimate yourself Scott, maybe I’m a city girl, but home isn’t the place you live if you don’t have your love ones. Besides you are the only man who can make me laugh day after day, and knows me better than I know myself and I can’t find ever anyone who could know me better.” Tessa was silent a moment and then added. “And what comes to your look, let’s just say that it wasn’t just your singing voice that turned me on during our skating years.”

 

The evening went well, they both avoided Tessa’s confession. Tessa fed Patrick right away when they arrived back at home while Scott took out last night left over salad from the fridge. “Is this fine or do you need something more?” Scott asked when he took plates and forks for them. “That’s fine. You have been here only for a week and I’m already getting weight.” Tessa said laughing. “That’s only good. You were way too skinny Tutu.” Scott said serious in his voice. “I haven’t have that much time to look after myself but with you here, I have actually gone in to the shower without him.” Tessa told and rocked Patrick in his arms while she ate herself. When Patrick was in his crib, they snuggled in the couch to watch a movie. Tessa was laying under Scott’s arm and his fingers stroke slowly her arm. “Come on. Time to get to the bed.” Scott said five minutes after the movie had ended. Tessa didn’t move right away, because going to sleep meant cold side next to her. “Okay then. Thank you for this day. Good night Scott.” Tessa said and rose up. Scott grabbed her hand and Tessa turned to look at him. “Sleep tight my love.” Scott said gently and let her hand slip away.

 

She couldn’t sleep, there were too much to think about. Most she thought the man that was sleeping in her couch. First she rose up to sit down to her bed and then looked the clock at her night stand. It was 2.30 am, so way too early. Even thought she rose up and tip toed to the living room and kneeled next to the couch where he was sleeping. His chest rose smoothly and Tessa cared his cheek with her hand and moved her hand the way that soon her thumb was on his lips. She led her thumb lay there for moment before pulling it away. “Scott…. Scott…” She called him quietly. “What is wrong Tessa? Are you sick? Is Patrick okay?” Sleepy voice asked and Scott tried to open his eyes. “Everything is fine. Don’t panic.” Tessa calmed him and placed her hand above his and looked in to his tired and confused eyes. She wanted so much to kiss him, but this wasn’t time for that. “I will try.” Tessa said suddenly.


	12. Until my dying day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is a light smut and I thought first that I take it even deeper but that I didn't feel comfortable to write, so just little teasing.  
> I'm having two or three chapters to come in to this story, but meal while I hope you enjoy this chapter.

He was in the deep sleep when he first noticed a slight touch on his cheek, then someone was calling him. “Scott…. Scott…” She called him quietly. “What is wrong Tessa? Are you sick? Is Patrick okay?” He asked sleepily and tried to open his eyes. “Everything is fine. Don’t panic.” Tessa calmed him and placed her hand above his and looked in to his tired and confused eyes. “I will try.” Tessa said suddenly.  

 

“You try what?” He asked embarrassed, he had no clue what she was talking about. “To give you a change, to give us a change. I know I’m not 100% ready yet but I will try.” Tessa explained. “Seriously?” Scott couldn’t hide his grin. “Yes, I’m serious Scott. You don’t usually give up that easily, so there is no reason for me not to give you a change.” Tessa told. Scott pulled Tessa in to his arms and hugged her tightly. “Thank you, thank you, thank you. I love you so much Tessa. I promise that I will not let you down.” Scott said tears in his eyes. “Hey, no tears. This is a good thing, right?” Tessa tried to calm him. “This is hands down the best thing in my life.” Scott told her. “I thought that Patrick was the best thing in your life.” Tessa said. “I do love him. I adore him and I would do anything for him, but you are my everything and beyond. You are the person I want to see first in the morning and the last in the evening. No one can ever take your place in my heart and that part you have taken from my heart is big.” Scott confessed. Tessa smiled happily, maybe this could work after all. She was so happy that she didn’t even think about before she had placed her lips to his. Scott was so confused that he didn’t have time to response to the kiss. “I’m so sorry, I just didn’t think. I… I think that I just got lost in to the moment.” Tessa said quickly and pulled away. “Babe, whatever you are comfortable. I haven’t ever minded kissing you.” Scott grinned and cared her cheek with his hand.

 

“I go back to sleep now. We can talk about this more tomorrow.” Tessa said and turned to go away. Scott wasn’t sure that she was okay so he grabbed her hand. “Tess darling, is everything good? If you are not ready I will wait. I don’t want you to do anything what you are not comfortable. If this is too soon, we will wait. I want you. I want every single part of you, but I need you to be ready so that you don’t push me away.” Tear run down by her cheek. “I’m as ready as I can be Scott. I’m not sure I will survive if you ever leave me again, but these few days when I have let myself not to think and just enjoy the time with you, I have been happy, like I could breath again. And I have had so hard times to not to think about kissing you when I want to thank you or to get in to the bed next to you in the evening. I have always wanted you, and now without skating when we have just lived our lives in here and I feel good about it. It kind of freaks me out, but at the same time I feel so good about this.” Tessa told and buried her head to his shoulder. “Tessa please look at me.” Scott asked and gently lifted his head with his fingers. “I will never ever leave you for voluntarily. I love you and I don’t wanna do anything else than make you happy.” Scott told and looked her a moment and then kissed her slightly straight to the lips. “I don’t kiss you if it is too much too soon…” Scott said, but his sentence was cut shortly when Tessa pressed her lips against his. It was better than he remembered. It was heaven. Her perfectly soft lips, her hand sliding through his hair and her lips wanting it all. “I want you to kiss me, and I want you to come sleep with me.” Tessa said power in her voice.

 

“Anytime Tess, all you need to do is ask.” Scott said playfully. Tessa showed her tong and grinned. “Scott Patrick Moir, would you like to come sleep with me?” Scott enjoyed from the situation and he wanted to tease her a bit. “Well you know Miss. Virtue, I have my pillow and blanket here and it is nice and warm so you must understand that this is a tough decision.” Tessa rose up and Scott was able to see that she was playing with him too. “Well I think that I need to go then just by myself and cuddle with my blanket. When no one in this apartment wants to join me, or should I call for Phillip if he would like to cuddle with me?” Scott stood up fast and collected his pillow and blanket. “Don’t even dare Tessa. You are mine.” Scott said and lifted Tessa up to his shoulder in fireman style. “Put me down Scott.” Tessa pleased and tried to wriggle herself down. “I’m not letting you go.” Scott said firmly and when they reached her bedroom he gently dropped her in to the bed and straddle over her hips and started to tickle her. “Scott! Stop right now, please. I will not call Phillip or anyone else. I promise, please Scott stop.” She was laughing so hard and through their twenty years partnership Scott had used more than once tickling to get what he wanted from her. “I’m not stopping until you say that Scott Moir is my only partner on and off the ice and that you are Scott Moir’s girl and not anyone’s else.” Scott told his terms. Scott saw from her eyes that she didn’t hesitate when she accepted his terms. “Scott Patrick Moir, you are my only partner in this world on and off the ice. I’m your girl and only yours. I will never ask any other man in to my bed if you just stop.” Tessa said eyes watering from all laughing. Scott thought a while and then stopped. “I’ll take that. May I kiss you Miss Tessa?” Tessa didn’t answer. She just pulled his head down kissed his lips.

 

Next morning Tessa woke up to the warm kisses to her neck. Slowly she tried to open her eyes. “Good morning Tutu.” Scott greeted her happily. “Morning Scott. Have you been awake for long?” Tessa asked and turned to face Scott. She loved to see his face first thing in the morning even though she didn’t necessarily admit that. “Couple hours, Patrick had been fed and changed and now his out with Mrs. Bucklés.” Scott told. “How I didn’t wake up for anything?” Tessa wondered and pulled herself to sit position in the bed. “You needed some sleep T. We were fine.” Scott told and handed her a cup of coffee. Tessa took the cup and thanked with the smile. “I didn’t doubt that you couldn’t handle your son. I just wonder how many times has he been crying and I haven’t woken up.” Tessa told. “Hey Tutu, you are a wonderful mom. I think that now when you don’t need to be alone in responsible about him you are sleeping in better.” Scott comforted her and pulled her upper body in to his lap.

 

“So about last night Tessa.” Scott started, but Tessa cut him shortly. “I meant what I said. I want to try.” “I’m happy about that. I will try to find apartment nearby you two. And I will take you both out for date and I will take you out for proper date, just two of us. And when we don’t go out for a date, I will cook you a proper dinner. You need proper food Tessa, eggs and tomato pasta isn’t enough when you have a toddler to run after.” Scott got excited. “Hey, hey, slow down Scott.” Tessa tried to calm him, but then saw the panic in his eyes that maybe she didn’t want that. “I’m not taking it anything back, don’t you worry. Just living in Paris is expensive, I don’t think that we really have to afford to have two apartments in Paris. We have lived together earlier too, so maybe we should find just one bigger apartment. Own bedrooms for all three of us and mean while I think we will fit into my bed. It’s not good for your back to sleep in the couch.” Tessa explained. “I’ll take that, but seriously Tess you name the speed. I want you and I want it all, so I’m ready to wait.” Scott told her once again. “I am in this Scott. Sometimes it scares me, but we need to try just speak about our feelings.” Tessa said and pulled Scott lips closer so that she could kiss him.

 

Scott kept his promises. He took out Tessa and Patrick and few times he got Mrs. Bucklés to babysit Patrick so that he was able to take Tessa out for proper dates. Those were his favorite days. His life was finally looking the way it should have looked for last few years. They didn’t look three bedroom apartment. Neither of them spoke about it. Tessa was too happy to go sleep every evening with him next to her and Scott was, well he was happy about every smile, every touch and every moment he got with her.

 

They were out walking in the Bagatelle Park in the end of the November. Tessa knew that they needed to talk about coming month and her plans, she wasn’t going back home for the holidays and she assumed that Scott wanted them to go home. She had used to having him around her and Christmas without him sounded boring. “So, Christmas is coming. I assume that you are going back home for holidays?” Tessa asked casually, not wanting to sound desperated. “I will rather stay here if Patrick and you are not coming home.” Scott told and then added quickly. “If that okay for you?” Tessa couldn’t be happier. “Of course I don’t mind. I just thought that you would like to go home, because I know how much you enjoy of Christmas.” Tessa said. “My home is where you are and maybe we can do something special just a three of us.” Scott told. “That sounds good as long as I don’t need to cook.” Tessa said smiling. “I solemnly swear that you don’t need to cook. We could rent a cabin somewhere from Europe were would be snow, or is it too much?” Scott asked. “No, I think it would be lovely.” Tessa said smiling and crabbed his hand. “I will make the arrangements, and you don’t need to worry about anything.” Scott told and pulled her close. It wasn’t enough for Tessa and she pressed side of her body against his. “Does my girl need some cuddling?” Scott flirted and saw Tessa flushing. “Does it matter if I need? I do love you and dating you has been my childhood dreams come true.” Tessa confessed shyly. Scott squeezed her and kissed her forehead. “I don’t complain T, vice versa.”

 

Scott wanted this holiday to be perfect. He rented a small cabin from Northern Finland. They would be able to see snow, northern lights and reindeers, so it would be almost like back home at Canada. He would get to see his son first Christmas and he would get a real family Christmas. He knew that he and Tess should speak about their future, but not in this trip. He kind of understood why she was so uncomfortable to go back Canada, but he could not stay in Paris forever. He didn’t have a job in Paris or school, so he couldn’t stay here forever and neither did he want to hide their changed relationship or Patrick. He wanted to go back Canada and start to build their life and hopefully extend their family.

 

Christmas game soon and finally Tessa had finished her last exams. She was so done, she had one more semester to do before she would get her bachelor’s degree. After that she needed to discuss with Scott about the future and weather she would be okay to return back home or not. She wasn’t yet sure how she felt about it, she was still scared that people would judge her. She didn’t want their son to be in public or that people would realize by counting days that he was an accident and that Scott hadn’t been there all the time with him. But now she was happy, sitting in the airplane with Scott and their son, on their way to the vacation. Vacation that she didn’t even dare to dream two months ago.

 

“Scott, this is perfect.” Tessa said when she opened the cabin door and turned to kiss him. “Only best for my family.” Scott said smiling and carried bags inside to the cabin. It was small two bedroom cabin with the big open kitchen and living room with fireplace. Nearby the hotel was a hotel and restaurant. “There are two bedrooms, but I can sleep with Patrick if you rather sleep alone.” Scott told, he wasn’t yet sure how she wanted them to act. Yes, they were dating and living under the same roof, but they hadn’t actually talked about girlfriend/boyfriend situation. And after twenty years relationship, saying that she would be his girlfriend was almost like he would underestimate their past. Tessa put Patrick down to the floor and walked in front of Scott. “I told you almost two months ago that I sleep better when I’m sleeping with you and maybe we could do something else than sleep too.” Tessa said twinkle in her eye and gave peck to his lips before quickly turning away. Scott stared her a while without able to move. Was she really saying that she wanted to have sex with him? He didn’t want to push her so yeah, they had made out several times, but he had pulled back before getting too intimate.

 

The days before Christmas were wonderful. They played in the snow, went to slide down by the hill and they visited at the North Pole to meet the Santa Claus and his elves. Tessa didn’t remember when she had last time laughed and smiled this much. They sent a lot of happy family pictures back home and one picture of just them two kissing under the northern lights.

 

On the Christmas Eve Tessa put Patrick early to bed. All fresh winter air and playing all day with his parents had exhausted him. “I’ll cook a dinner and maybe you could open the wine.” Scott suggested for Tessa when she returned back to the living area. “Sounds like a plan.” Tessa said smiling and gave a peck to his cheek. She walked to the fridge and took out a bottle of French white wine and from the shelf two wine classes. Then she full the classes and putted the bottle back to the fridge. “You want a sip?” Tessa asked and offered class to Scott. “Yes please.” Scott said and turned his head so that he was able to drink from the class. After giving him a sip Tessa jumped to sit on the top of kitchen island and took a sip from her own class. “So I know that we made a deal that we would open the presents tomorrow, but maybe we could open that envelope that Mrs. Bucklés gave for us after the meal. And I might have something little for you too.” Tessa suggested smiling. “What was that speak about no presents for us two?” Scott asked laughing. “Well, technically it’s not a present, it Is just something I want to give you, but you need to wait and see.” Tessa mysteriously. “You can’t say something like that and then tell me to wait Tessa. That’s bullying.” Scott said and stole a kiss from her.

 

When Scott as almost done with the dinner, Tessa started to plate the table. She did her best to make it as romantic as she could. Candles, napkins and red roses that Scott had brought her in the morning, founded their way in to the table. Tessa walked behind Scott and placed her arms around his hips. Her thumbs founded under his shirt and she made slow circles on his bare skin. “Are we ready?” Tessa asked her lips touching his neck. Scott swallowed hard. Tenderness in his body was getting over him and he wasn’t sure how much more he could handle. He placed his hand above hers so that she couldn’t move her hands. “I’m so ready.” Scott answered, but neither of them wasn’t so sure that question was anymore about the dinner. “Good.” Tessa said happily and pulled away from him. She knew what she wanted from him tonight, and she had given tiny hints for him for all day long.

 

Scott turned after her and helped her to sit down to the table and then brought two plates of risotto that he had made to the table. ”For my Lady.” Scott kissed her neck when he placed the plate in front her. “Thank you Scott, you are spoiling me.” Tessa said gratefully. “I just want to make sure that you have energy for the rest of the evening.” Scott winked his eye and sat down to his chair. This wasn’t anymore small flirting, it was already foreplay. If that wasn’t enough, Tessa teased him even more by moving her leg under the table next to his to touch his leg. Scott swallowed and stared her. Next she picked up her fork and slowly took some risotto in to her mouth and she made sure that Scott noticed how slowly she pulled the fork out of her mouth. Once in a while she moved her leg against his. Scott felt tightening in his pants, if this would continue like this he would come to his pants.

 

Fifteen minutes later he didn’t even remember that they had ate, but somehow his plate was empty. “I’ll clean the table, should you go to look that Patrick is fine?” Scott suggested, because he needed a minute to calm down. If he still had read her signal wrong and all this was just innocent flirting with him. “Okay, I’ll be back soon.” Tessa answered and kissed his lips eagerly.

 

Scott poked a fire and made sure that there were enough blankets on the floor for them. “Here, honey.” Tessa offered him a refilled class of wine. “So now I’m honey?” Scott asked winked his eye. “Well, you need to have some kind of nickname, and I’m not calling you a daddy except when I talk about you to Patrick.” Tessa explained smiling. “So mommy, come sit here next to daddy.” Scott laughed and tapped place next to him. “You better stop now, or you are sleeping with Patrick.” Tessa threated him. “Babe, Kiddo, Tutu, Virtch, T, Tess, please come to sit down with the man of your life.” Scott pegged. “That sounds much better, but I don’t understand why I have some many nicknames and I don’t have any for you. Tessa wondered while she sat down and cuddled under Scott’s arm. Scott covered their legs with the blanket and kissed her hair. “You did call me Scotty when we were younger, but then I think that I grow out from that nickname.” Scott thought. “You think that you grow out from Scotty, but you still call me Kiddo and Tutu?” Tessa asked laughing. “You are forever my Tutu, the girl whose hand I asked when I was nine and whose hand I wanna hold until my dying day.” Scott said and lifted her hand in to his lips. Tessa used her free hand to wipe a tear that had run away from her eye. “Don’t cry my love. I’m not planning to die yet Kiddo.” Scott tried to light up the air. “I love you Scott.” Tessa told and gave a peck to his cheek.

 

“So, let’s open that envelope.” Scott suggested for Tessa and took the envelope from the table and gave it to her. There was a single card inside and Tessa started to read that out loud. “ _Welcome to the Shangri-La hotel to spend intimate relationship  weekend. You will be spending two nights in Deluxe room with Eiffel tower view,  enjoying brunch at the private balcony and relax in one of our spas_.” Tessa kept a small break. “She couldn’t. This is way too much.” Tessa shook her head. “Babe there is a note too.” Scott noticed and picked a smaller paper that had fallen in to her lap. “ _Dear Tessa and Scott. You my darlings need some quality time for just for you two. I will be babysitting Patrick so you two can have a relaxing weekend. Merry Christmas with all love Mrs. Bucklés_ ” Scott read the paper. “She is way too sweet, but can we take present like this?” Tessa was confused. “There is ps. Tessa. _And my darlings, no this is not too much and I will make sure you take this time off_.” Tessa smiled and then got little bit more serious. “Maybe we do need that. We haven’t actually have had time for us. I know that we have been dates without Patrick, but we always end up talking about him and we rush back home to put him sleep. We can’t be together only for him, we need to love each other for our sake.”

 

“Tessa Jane McCormick Virtue I fell in love with you before I knew what that even meant. I came after you and I stayed because of you. I do agree that it will make good for us, and I will promise that we are going to enjoy of each other so much that you believe that there is no one else in this word for me.” Scott told and gave a peck to her cheek. “I kind of having that kind of feeling already, but I just don’t want us to forget our relationship. You jumped right in to the family life with us that we didn’t have possibility to make sure that we can handle this.” Tessa told her concern. “We can go back to the marriage counselor if you think that will help us to clear our thoughts.” Scott suggested. “I just don’t want that we lost our communication like we had done earlier. There is so much on the table now.” Tessa teared. “Kiddo we are going to be fine. We have gone through so much, and loving you has been the easiest part. I haven’t always know how to show it to you, but now I kind of have an idea.” Scott said kissing her lips. “I love you too Scotty.” Tessa said and kissed him back.

 

“So you had something for me?” Scott asked eagerly. “This is from us to you. I know it’s not much but I hope that you like it.” Tessa told and handed him a box. “You know Tessa that you and Patrick are all I need. Getting to spend every day with you is enough present for me.” Scott told and took the box from Tessa. It was very light, almost like it would been empty. He tore the papers away and lifted the box open. Inside the box were few papers which Scott picked up and started to read. He was quiet almost too long and Tessa was nervous. Then first tear came into cheek and the other joined with first one. “Really?” Scott asked smiling. “You are his dad, and I was able to put your name there before he was born, but they always reminded me that I needed to confirm that with your signature.” Tessa told tears in her eyes. Scott crane to kiss her cheek.

 

“Look the other paper.” Tessa asked and Scott started to read other paper. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Scott asked. “I’m, he should have been Moir from the beginning and now he has been a week already. And I know that we are only in the beginning in our dating relationship, but since I was seven I have been thinking that one day I will be Tessa Moir and if it will happen it would be weird that Patrick is Virtue.” Tessa told partly shyly, and party tears in her eyes. “I promise to propose you as soon as you give me a permission Tessa, but I really don’t care are you Virtue or Moir as long as you are mine.” Scott told and kissed her passionately. First his lips were in her lips and then they moved to her neck to her soft spot and Tessa responded with laud moan. It was all he needed to continue.

 

Scott started to kiss every part of her body and showed her how much he wanted her and much later that night when they cuddle naked in the bed he had all he ever wanted.


	13. Presents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, that this took me so long time to write this chapter.  
> It is awful sappy and quite long, but I didn't know where to cut it half.  
> I hope that you like it.
> 
> And I have one more chapter coming before this ends.

Life went on and it was good. Both Tessa’s and Scott’s parents game to Paris for Patrick’s first birthday. Tessa didn’t know for sure, but she doubted that Scott had said something, because during that long weekend no one asked when they were coming home. Herself she had thought about it, but she had time to do her decision. Her school would end in June and after that the future was open. So wide open. Life with Scott was easy and some days she was even able to think that they were a proper family, but there were also days when she wasn’t sure that she would be enough for him. That now in a home away from real home he was happy with him, but would he want to settle down with them back in Canada? What if she would get used to have him there and then he would leave again? They were once again living in their own bubble and what would happen when that bubble would broke.

 

***

 

“Hi, I’m home.” Tessa shouted one January afternoon when she opened the front door. She didn’t get the answer, so she tried again. “Scott?” Then she heard voices from Patrick’s bedroom. “Hang on one moment Tess, please don’t come here.” Scott asked. “What are you guys doing?” Tessa wanted to know, but waited like he had asked. Couple moments later Scott appeared to the hallway and game to give kiss for her. “Hi babe. I want to show you something. Do you trust me?” Scott asked. “Of course I do. What question was that?” Tessa was confused. “Give me your hand and close your eyes. And no picking before I give you a permission to open your eyes.” Scott gave her the instructions. “No picking, right. I think I can do that.” Tessa said, closed her eyes and placed her hand in to his. Scott led her in to the Patrick’s room and carefully placed her in to the right spot. One gently kiss to her lips and then he said. “You can open now.”

 

Tessa opened her eyes and first she didn’t see any change in the room, but then she noticed that the picture frame in the table had a new picture on it. There used to be a photo of him sitting in the breakwater at Sochi and now there was a photo of her and Scott at the Olympic hugging after their free dance. Then she looked the other frames and each of them Scott had replaced the photo. “I know that you placed the pictures because you wanted him to know me and it was such a beautiful thought Kiddo, but I’m here know so I wanted him to see every beautiful moment that I had have with you.” Scott explained.

 

Tears were running down by her cheeks, and she tried to wipe them away, but every tear was soon placed with the new one. “Hey, I didn’t mean to make you cry.” Scott tied his arms around her and pulled her back against his chest. “Happy tears Scott. You are the only one who could ever think something like this. But I shouldn’t be surprised, because you are the only guy I know that would end up behind my door with bucked full of rise.” Tessa said lovingly. “Only because you deserve it all Tessa.” Scott told and kissed her neck.

 

***

 

“So, how about you too take that weekend of now when it is the Valentine’s Day coming?” Mrs. Bucklés suggested for Scott when she came later that week to pick up Patrick to granny-child club. “Yeah, that could be great idea. Do you think that she is ready to be just with me?” Scott wondered. “Oh, you fool boy. You two really need that weekend without Patrick. Don’t get me wrong, I do see that love between you two, but I want passion. You are too scared to do something wrong and to lose her. You need to seduce her, make her fell in love with you again. The way that she wants to tore your clothes away.” Mrs. Bucklés said and when she saw Scott flushing she added. “I have been young too my son and I know that you two aren’t innocent kids anymore. You two need some serious adult rating sex.” Scott couched. “Mmm. Maybe you are right. I need to plan the best weekend of to her.” Scott realized. When Patrick and Mrs. Bucklés finally left. Scott started to make plans. Mrs. Bucklés had been right when she had said that they needed passion in to their relationship. They have had sex, after all they were two adults with needs, but it wasn’t like sex they have had before he had made the worst decision of his life. It filled his basic needs, and he got to be skin to skin with her, but he knew they could get more.

 

Later in the same evening when Patrick was already sleeping and Tessa and Scott where cuddling at the couch, Scott made his suggestion. “Tutu, what you would say If we would use that Mrs. Bucklés Christmas present on Valentine’s Day? The Valentine’s Day is Friday and we could stay in the hotel from Friday to Sunday.” Scott suggested. “I don’t know if we can go? Would it be fine for Mrs. Bucklés? And I’m not sure I can leave Patrick yet, he is just one year old.” Tessa panicked. Scott pulled her in to his arms. “Tutu, they will be fine. Mrs. Bucklés is wonderful with him and Patrick loves her and she already promised to babysit him.” Scott said and kissed her forehead. “I don’t doubt that. I don’t know how I survive. I haven’t been even a single night without him. He is my little baby.” Tessa teared up. “You will be fine Tutu. I promise to do everything that you don’t have time to miss him too much, but if you do, then we will come back home. Okay?” Scott tried to courage her. “Okay. I love you Scott.” Tessa said and snuggled tighter in to his arms. “I love you too Tessa, more than anything.” Scott held her tight and kissed her head.

 

 

**Valentine’s Day 2020**

Tessa was still sleeping, but she was able to feel hand sliding under her or actually under his shirt. The finger played with her bare skin and head buried to the crook of her neck. “Happy Valentine’s day T.” Scott greeted way too happily and way too early. Tessa was able to feel his warm breath against her skin and then his lips pressing against to her neck. “Uh. Is it even morning yet?” Tessa asked sleepily. “Bright and shiny morning my love. Patrick wants his mother to come to play with him.” Scott explained and kissed her neck. Tessa turned around to face him and Scott hand was now on her but. “You are blaming our son? Are you sure that he is the one who wants my attention?” Tessa flirted. Yes, she was scared that one day he would walk again out of her life, but flirting with him was kind of her nature and she couldn’t deny that she wouldn’t be up to her neck in love with him. “Well, he did ask his mommy, but maybe at this point he is already out with Mrs. Bucklés.” Scott told and Tessa punched his chest. “Auts.” He cried out. “We are leaving him for two days and you still put him out in the morning with Mrs. Bucklés.” Scott laughed. “Take it easy Kiddo. Don’t you remember that their granny-child club had this Valentine’s day picnic?” Scott asked. “Oh. I must have forgot that.” Tessa said and leaned back to his chest. “I somehow noticed that.” Scott laughed and pressed his lips to her hair.

 

Mrs. Bucklés brought Patrick back before lunch and promised to pick him up again in the late afternoon. She was happy to see sparkle in Tessa’s eyes, and the way Scott touched her. This weekend was coming in the right time, and she was ready to do anything that those two kids would be really happy again. She had first took Tessa under her wings and she had become like daughter to her and then when Scott came in to the picture she had instantly liked him.

 

“Maybe we should re-schedule this weekend off.” Tessa suggested when she appeared to the kitchen, where Scott was cooking the lunch. “We did agree Tess that this is important for us. I don’t want to make you do something what you are not ready to do, but what is best for Patrick and for us is that we are happy together and that we remember to work our relationship too.” Scott reassured and kissed her temple and then handed her a cup of steaming coffee. “I know. I’m just not sure that I’m able to leave my baby. I know that he will be fine, but thinking of leaving him feels awful.” Tessa cried, and Scott took her mug away, placed it to the table and pulled Tessa in to his arms. Tessa placed her hands around his body and tried to get as close as possible. “You will be fine Tess and if in some point you feel sad or crying, just tell me so that I can help.” Scott asked and stroked her back. “I will. I love you Scott, and I’m so sorry that I’m this pathetic.” Tessa said and kissed him to the lips. “You are not pathetic Tutu, you are loving mom and I would want you to be anything else. I love you too Tess. I love you so much.” Scott said and pulled her tighter in his arms.

 

Couple hours later Mrs. Bucklés was again behind their door. Tessa was holding Patrick, and Scott was holding his bag and his other hand was around her waist. “So darlings, are we ready?” Mrs. Bucklés asked and Tessa burst in to the tears. “Oh sweetie, you will be closed by and you can always call if there is something.” Mrs. Bucklés said and hugged her. Tessa tried to calm herself down and gave kiss for Patrick one more time before handing him to Mrs. Bucklés. “By son. Have a great time with Mrs. Bucklés. Mommy and daddy will be back soon.” Scott told and kissed Patrick’s head and then gave Patrick’s bag for Mrs. Bucklés. As soon as Scott hands were free, Tessa took his hands and pulled them around her waist. “Bye then you two, enjoy your weekend and do not rush back.” Mrs. Bucklés said twinkle in her eye and waved with Patrick before walking away.

 

Tessa turned around and buried in to his chest. After a while she lifted her head and asked. “This is awful. I can’t wait to get some adult time with you, but why it must be so hard to leave him behind?” Scott stroked gently her cheek. “it’s okay to miss him, I would be more concerned if you wouldn’t miss him.” Scott told lovingly. “Okay.” Small voice answered. Scott held her couple minutes more before asking. “Are you ready for your dream night my lady?” “You have some plans?” Tessa was surprised. “Oh, I sure do. Would you like to hear?” Scott teased her and was so happy to see little smile in her face. “You must tell me. It wouldn’t be a nice thing to tell that you have some plans and then not to tell me.” Tessa explained. “Well first we are going to take our bags to the hotel and then we are going to Paris opera ballet to see Giselle and then we are going to dinner to the Le Jules Verne.” Scott told her and he knew right away that he had made right decisions. Tessa’s eyes where shining. “You don’t fancy ballet Scott. And the Le Jules Verne? Are you really taking me in to that Le Jules Verne which is located to the Eiffel Tower? The fanciest restaurant in Paris?” Tessa was thrilled. “Because of you, I’m ready to go even in to the middle of the mascot show and yes I’m speaking about that restaurant.” Scott told. “You are amazing Scott. I love you.” Tessa said and kissed him passionately. “This is my way to thank you about everything. You are the best mom for our son and the best partner I could ever ask. And mostly love of my love.” Scott confessed and took his turn to kiss her. “Well, we better get going then. And just for you to know Scott I’m going to have sex with you tonight.” Tessa said boldly and winked her eye while walking to pick up her overnight bag.

 

This was Tessa he had known the last two years of their skating carrier and the Tessa he had spent the most spectacular months after PyeongChang Olympics. Bold and ready to say what she wanted and he loved it. In every bone in his body Scott knew that this weekend was his best change to charm her again and he had few aces up on his sleeve.

 

***

 

Tessa opened the door of their hotel room and Scott came behind her with their bags. The room was huge. There was small sitting area in the left side of the room and on the right side of the room was big king size bed with  the overview to the Eiffel Tower. Tessa walked through the room to the door of the balcony. “Scott, you must come here to look at this view. I might not ever leave this room.” Tessa said fascinated. “I prefer my view is better.” Tessa heard Scott saying inside of the room and she turned to see what he was looking at. Scott was sitting in the end of the bed and looking straight at her. “Have I told you today Tessa that you look absolutely perfect?” He asked. Tessa felt flush rising up to her cheeks. “You don’t have to say that.” Tessa said and walked back inside. Scott stood up and walked next to her. Gently his fingers lifted her chin up so that their eyes connected. “I know I don’t have to, and I don’t say it because I have to. I say it because I think that you are beautiful and I want you to know that every day I am amazed that the boy like me could get the girl like you. “It’s nice to hear it even though I haven’t actually been in best shape after pregnancy. I haven’t got used to hear it. My ex-boyfriends never actually said it.” Tessa thought out loud. “First of all, your ex-boyfriends, specially Ryan were an asshole. They never treated you like you should been treated. And second, you have carried our son for nine months and gave birth him thirteen months ago and I wouldn’t change a bit in you. If you would ask from me how I see you, I would say that you look pretty damn hot.” Scott told and run his hand along the side of her body. “And nothing is going to change my love for you Tessa. I love you so much.” Scott added and kissed her lips passionately. Tessa lifted her hands to his neck and her other hand mixed with his hair. Keeping her close Scott took steps back and when he felt bed behind his knees, he dropped himself to the bed pulling her on the top of him.

 

Eagerly his finger danced over her body and Tessa felt fire under his touch. His finger always found the right places and knew how she wanted to be touched. Sometimes she did think that Scott knew her body better than she knew it herself. Tessa moaned with pleasure which gave him courage to continue. His hand founded her but and under her dress. Tessa pressed herself firmly against his cock and they both were able to feel arousal growing in his pants. He was so stunned about her action that he almost forgot that they were supposed to go to the Ballet. “I want you Tessa so badly, but we must stop or we are not going to be able to leave this room.” Scott said hardly. “Only if you promise me that we continue this in the evening.” Tessa said little out of her breath. “I solemnly promise you Tessa Virtue that I will make you come as many times as you want after our evening out.” Scott said and kissed her passionately for one more time.

 

***

 

Giselle was one of her favorite ballet and getting to see it in Paris was amazing. She had once dreamed that one day she would get the change to dance the role of Giselle, but obviously when she had chosen skating and specially Scott she lost that opportunity. She wasn’t disappointed, no skating had given her so much and she couldn’t have ever dreamed about dance partner like Scott. Her eyes are filled with tears when Giselle dies and she can’t help herself not to grab his hand and squeeze it tight. The story could have been her story except she after all, got the man of her dreams, but when Scott had decided to date Mary, she had felt like she was dying from the inside. “It’s okay my love. I’m here.” Scott said quietly knowing her pain. The second part of the ballet wasn’t any easier. Giselle after all loved Albrecht and tried to protect him from Wilis, just like she had tried to protect Scott from losing his fiancé, because of her and their baby.

 

“I am so sorry Tessa. I didn’t think at all. I shouldn’t have brought you come to see this ballet.” Scott apologized when the ballet ended. Then he pulled her in to the hug and kissed her hair. “It’s okay Scott. I didn’t believe that this would affect me like this, but I still loved it.” Tessa said and lifted her head so that she was able to kiss him. “So you don’t want to call this evening off and go back to the hotel or home?” Scott made sure. “Of course not. I’m here with you, and we are going to enjoy this.” Tessa said and remembered the day at Sochi where Scott had said those words to her. “Okay Virtch, let’s continue this evening of love.” Scott said and grabbed her hand and led them out of the Opera house.

 

The Le Jules Verne restaurant was decorated with red roses and fluffy hearts. Tessa and Scott were leaded to the small table in the peaceful corner. In their table was a hydrangea bouquet, which Scott has specially asked because he knew that Tessa wasn’t actual fan of roses. Yes, they were beautiful flowers, but she always preferred more other flowers. “You know Scott, this is actually my first proper Valentine’s Day.” Tessa said after she had sat down. “Well I kind of guessed it because this is first one for me too. Skating didn’t actually give us that much time or energy to spend these special days.” Scott answered. “I actually never missed this, but now I think that I didn’t mind because I didn’t have a right guy there. I don’t think that I really loved Fedor or Ryan.” Tessa explained and then added. “But I bet that any girl in this world would be jealous about this date.” And she winked her eye.

 

“So, I have this small present for you. Something that reminds you about me when I’m not next to you. I know it’s not much, but I thought that you might like it.” Scott said and handed her a little black velvet box. Tessa accepted the box nervously. “It’s not an engagement ring, yet.” Scott added when he saw how nervous she was. Tessa pulled the ribbon open and lifted the lid. “Oh Scott. It is perfect.” Tessa said tears in her eyes. “I’m not asking you to marry me Tessa, but I’m asking will you accept my love and take this ring as my promise to one day propose you?” Scott had gone down on one knee. “Of course I do. I love you Scott.” Tessa was now fully crying. Scott took the ring out of the box and carefully slide it to middle finger of her left hand and then kissed palm of her hand. “I love you too Tessa.” Scott said and then kissed her. Tessa looked down to her left hand witch had now perfectly fitting ring on it. The ring was simple, just how she liked. There was one bigger diamond in the middle and two smaller ones each side of the bigger diamond.

 

After perfect dinner, those were the words Tessa had used, they took their way down from the tower and headed to the dark night of Paris. From the Champ de Mars park they heard some music and Scott started to walk determinedly toward the music. When they got closer, they saw few couples dancing and guitar and violin duo playing. “Puis-je avoir cette danse Mademoiselle Virtue?” Scott asked politely and bowed. “C’est mon Plaisir monsieur Moir.” Tessa answered and accepted his hand. Scott pulled her body against his and swayed her to the dance. “You are very beautiful tonight Tutu.” Scott murmured in to her ear. “You don’t look bad yourself Scott.” Tessa said and admired her date. She didn’t mind when he was wearing sweatpants or jeans, actually he looked hot in jeans, but now wearing black suit and tie matching with her red dress… she knew she couldn’t resist him. “I wanna take away that dress of yours. Then I’m going to kiss every inch of your body.” Scott said quietly and kissed her neck and leaving burning skin to her neck. “Then I’m going to make you come until you beg me to stop.” He said so quiet that only she was able to hear his words. Desire inside her body was raising dangerously high and Tessa was afraid that if he would continue, she could not walk back to their hotel. “Back to the hotel, NOW.” Tessa said determinedly and grabbed his hand.

 

***

 

Later in the evening when they were laying in the bed and Scott slowly run tip of his fingers in the side of bare her body. “When you were seven and I asked you to waltz with me for the first time, I realized that your hands were the only hands that I wanted to hold for the rest of my life. Your hand fitted in to mine perfectly even though Danny claimed that you had big hands.” Scott said and kissed the palm of her hand. And then you danced with me and it was like breathing. So natural and like I was born to dance with you. I didn’t want to dance with anyone else anymore, no one fitted to that spot in my arms.” Scott kept a little break. “Your eyes and laugh were the things that made me fall in love with you. You always wondered that why I was so happy when I picked you up to the morning practice. I always said just that I was morning person, but the real reason was that I was so happy to see you and be with you. Your eyes made my day back then, and they still do. When you look at me I feel like your eyes sparkle straight to my heart. And your laugh is my drug. I need it like I need air.” Scott continued his confession.

 

“Someone is getting sappy?” Tessa said gently and kissed his nose. “No… Well yes, but I want you to know why you are my life and why I love you so much Tess. I know that we are going to have more ups and downs in our life, but we have a lot of good too.” Scott answered. “I love you Scott. And I love when you get little sappy.” Tessa said and rolled herself over his body and kissed him hard. “We will be okay. We love each other and that all what matters.” She continued and made him feel her love again.

 

Saturday morning they slept late, two naked bodies pressed against each other. When Scott finally woke up, he sneaked out of the bed carefully not to wake Tessa. He stepped out to the balcony to call to the room service and ordered breakfast and lots of coffee. Then he returned back to bedroom and admired his view. His beautiful girl sleeping in fluffy white beddings and her dark hair spreading all over her pillow. He could never get enough of this. For her he was ready to do anything. He knew that they needed to discuss about their future and if they were staying in Europe he needed to find job. It wouldn’t be hard, he knew several couches that would take him into their team, but not necessarily in Paris. But now he waited, he didn’t want rush with her and drive her away from him. These last months hade taught him that when she was with him, he was truly happy.

 

When the room service had brought their breakfast, Scott gently got back to bed and wrapped himself around her. He moved a tress of her hair from her face and kissed her cheek. “Morning.” Tessa said sleepily and turned under his arm to face Scott. “Morning my darling.” Scott greeted her and kissed her lips. Tessa lied a couple more minutes eyes closed and tried to wake up. “I can smell coffee.” She said after while. “I ordered breakfast from the room service. Would you like to get coffee to bed?” Scott offered. “I think I need to get up or otherwise we are going to get stuck in to the bed for whole day.” Tessa said smiling. “I wouldn’t mind that.” Scott said smirking. “And what we would tell about our weekend away from home to Mrs. Bucklés? That we didn’t do anything else than have sex for two days?” Tessa asked. “Well she suggested that we should have this adult rating sex weekend.” Scott told laughing. “She did what!?” Tessa was shocked. The woman who was for her like second mom had suggested them to have sex holiday. “Those were her exact words and she started it, I didn’t say anything.” Scott told. “Oh my god, this is so embarrassing.” Tessa buried her face to his chest. Scott kissed her hair and run his fingers down by her naked back. “I felt like it too first when she brought that up, but all she wants Tessa, is to see us happy.” Scott told and kissed her again.

 

“I’m still getting up for breakfast.” Tessa said and rolled herself in to the end of the bed. Scott stayed in the bed and stared her when she rose up. The sun shining from the big balcony doors and making her beautiful naked body shine in the sun. “Nope, you are not getting anywhere.” Scott decided and pulled her back in to the bed and made her come first time on that day.

 

The day was great, well not great, it was perfect. They had long breakfast in the balcony and Scott needed to order another kettle of coffee. Rest of the day they spent at the pool and in the bed. In the evening they got dressed and walked to the restaurant nearby. “I have really enjoyed this.” Tessa told for Scott when they were walking back to the hotel. Then she stopped him and kissed his lips. “That’s good Kiddo, because I’m going to make this to the habit.” Scott said happily. “I’m not stopping you. I love our son, but being here just with you Scott have made me feel like a real woman and person again. For 24 hours I have been something more than just a mother.” Tessa told. “You are never ever just a mom of my child Tess. You are the most beautiful woman that I know and amazing best friend, business partner and life partner.” Scott said proud in his voice. “Thank you for making me feel like that.” Tessa thanked and kissed him again. “Anytime my love, anytime.” Scott grinned.

 

 

**May 2020**

February turned in to March and March turned in to May. Tessa had made maybe one of the biggest decision in her life and she had made all the plans and preparations. Now she was just wondering the right moment to tell Scott. She wanted it to be special and something to show how much she appreciated his effort to stay in Paris with them and of all his love. She wanted to show him that she cared and that she was ready. She really was ready to love him unconditionally.

 

“Could you babysit Patrick on the father’s day evening if I take Scott out for dinner?” Tessa asked from Mrs. Bucklés when she came to pick up Patrick for their granny and child group. “Of course my daring. Something special?” Mrs. Bucklés asked curiously. “Well yes. You do know that I’m getting my bachelor degree in the end of the semester, and I think that it would be our time to head back home after that.” Tessa told. “Even though I’m sad that you are leaving, I’m happy that you are ready to move on. I’m going to miss all of you.” Mrs. Bucklés said. “We are going to miss you too, but we are going to visit often and you are always welcome to visit us too.” Tessa hugged Mrs. Bucklés.

 

 

**Father’s day 2020**

 

“You should get dressed Scott.” Tessa said suddenly when she entered to the living room where Scott was lying in the couch and watching tv. She had herself dressed in to the emerald green dress which highlighted her green eyes and to the black high heels. “Why?” Scott wondered and turned her head to Tessa and when he saw her, his jaw drop open. “WOW. Tessa you look amazing. I mean, WOW.” Scott tried to say something that would have made sense. She was breathtaking, not that she always looked amazing in his eyes “Can you zip me up?” Tessa asked and turned her back for him. Scott swallowed, stood up and lifted his hands to her bare back. His fingers slowly run up her back and he played with his fingers in her bare skin.  He was able to hear her breathing quicken and muscles getting tighter. “I assume that we are going out?” Scott muttered in to her neck and then kissed back of her neck. Tessa didn’t answer right away, so Scott continued kissing her back and slowly pulled the zipper up. “Yes, we are. Mrs. Bucklés is coming soon to babysit Patrick.” Tessa told. “I better go then to get changed.” Scott said and kissed her one more time.

 

Tessa took Scott to the one of their favorite restaurant, and they were seated in to the nice and quiet corner table. “So, what have I done to get all this? You already gave me a father’s day present.” Scott was eager to know reason to this date. “Well, I have one more father’s day present for you,” Tessa said and took the envelope from her purse. “I thought that my extra present was going to be to take that dress away when we get back home. I did notice that you didn’t have any lingerie beneath that dress.” Scott flirted and got Tessa flushing. “Sshhh…Someone can hear you.” Tessa was embarrassed.  “I could tell you much more what I would like to do with you with and without that dress.” Scott teased her. “You better stop now or I take that present back.” Tessa threated him smiling. “Fine, fine. So what did you get for me?” Scott wondered and tore the envelope open.  Scott got quiet and then said quietly. “You are sending me away?” This wasn’t anything he had thought. He had thought that everything was finally good between them, actually better than good and now she wanted him to leave her and return to Canada. A single tear escape from his eye and he tried to avoid to show her how broken his heart was.

 

Tessa saw that this wasn’t going the way it should have gone. Quickly she stood up and walked around the table and kneeled next to him. With a gently touch she kissed a tear away from his cheek and then placed her hands to his lap. “My fool darling. Could you please look the other two tickets?” Tessa asked and Scott looked other too tickets. “We are going to visit at home?” Scott was confused and got Tessa laughing. “What? Tessa come on, I don’t understand why you are laughing.” Scott asked. “Darling, do you see any return tickets?” Tessa asked from him. “No I don’t. Wait, do you mean….” Scott started. Tessa stood up and kissed him. “Yes. All three of us are getting back home, for good.” Tessa said and kissed stunned Scott again.

 

“Are you sure Tess?” Scott wanted to make sure. “I am. I have actually planned this for a month now, but I wanted to surprise you. We need to talk about practical things, like where we are going to live and things like that. Do we live in our own houses or do you wanna live with me? My tenants are leaving, and I’m not sure do I want to move in to the house you planned to live with Mary.” Tessa explained. “I wanna live with you Tessa. I don’t care where, but I don’t wanna take steps back. I want to spend every minute with you. You are my life and my future.” Scott confessed and took Tessa’s hands in to his own hands and pulled her to sit on his lap. Tears rolled down by her cheeks. “I want to live with you too.” Tessa sobbed. “Then why the tears, my love?” Scott asked. Tessa turned her eyes down and said quietly. “I wasn’t sure that you would really want to live with me when we go back. This has been great, but we are not at home. And I just wasn’t sure that I would be enough for you. What if you need more than I can give you?” “Tessa please look at me. Darling please.” Scott pleased, and Tessa slowly lifted her red eyes. “You are everything I ever dreamed. There is no one else in this world that I would rather spend rest of my life. Going back to Canada is not going to change that. I’m gonna show every man who ever comes near you that you are taken and your man doesn’t like to share. That ring in your hand means me so much more than my love to you or my promise to marry you.” Scott said and run his fingers slowly in her bare back. “I have made big mistakes, and I can’t turn back time, so all I can do is to show you every day now on how much I love you.” Scott kissed her gently, first once, then second time and finally third time. “I’m not going anywhere without you or Patrick. You are all I ever wanted.” Scott told and then lowered his voice. “And when I said earlier that I can’t wait to take off this dress of yours, I don’t want you to think that I only want sex from you, even if sex with you is mind blowing. I want everything Tess, early mornings, late mornings, holidays, your first and last dance, sibling for Patrick one day, hot chocolate in the porch swing and teasing you about listening Hall and Oates.” “I want those too, well not maybe early mornings but everything else, counting in that awesome sex.” Tessa smiled. “Another baby too?” Scott grinned. “Yes, another baby too. It looks like we are in this for long haul so there is no reason why we couldn’t make a sibling for him.” Tessa said happily. ”Sounds like a really good plan.” Scott said grinning widely.

 

“We also need to decide what we are going to say about Patrick? We can’t hide him in Canada, and I don’t want to live inside four walls, just because I have a son with you. After all I’m a proud mom and I want him to have as normal life we can give him.” Tessa said. “I don’t want to hide him either or our relationship. I don’t mean that we need to make a public announcement, but I want to be able to hug you or kiss you whenever I want and not only inside of the four walls. Our fans have always assumed that we are a couple, so this wouldn’t actually change anything.” Scott told. “I’m ready us to be a proper family.” Tessa said smiling and held her hand out for him. Scott took her hand and kissed a palm of her hand. “And that we are going to be. I will continue dating you and work on this relationship. I meant what I said earlier. I wanna marry you Tessa.” Scott said his voice full of love. “I wanna marry you too Scott. All I ask is just a little bit more time. I would say yes already, but then I wouldn’t stand 100% behind it. I love you more than anything and I hope you know that Scott.” Tessa said gently. Scott kissed her and smiled. “You will get all time you need Tutu. I’m just happy when I get to spend my days with you and Patrick.” Scott told.

 

***

 

Next day Tessa Scott and Patrick headed to the city. It was a perfect spring day and with the Eiffel Tower behind them Scott took a selfie, Tessa under his arm and holding Patrick. “That’s good.” Tessa said smiling widely. Few moments later Scott had loaded a picture to the Instagram and with the perfect picture of his family, he wrote, * _Great months in the city of love, Paris. What a blast. Momma, we are coming home!*_


	14. You make my dreams come true

**June 2020**

A month before moving back to Canada was hectic. Tessa had her last exams and essays to write and they both needed to pack. She had made time schedule to easy their days so that each day they did something for the move. Patrick didn’t understand what was happening, he just tried to help mommy and daddy by taking things out off the boxes when Tessa or Scott had placed them there. Two weeks before their flight they were ready to send most of their stuff to Canada.

 

She was nervous, exited and worried about their move. After Scott had published that picture of three of them, the fans and media had gone crazy. Their agent had informed to the media that they were family of three now and that they would appreciated privacy to race their children without publicity. It had been easy to be in Paris where they were a just young couple with a baby, but in Canada they were more likely recognized in public. Despite all her worries she was happy. Their beautiful baby boy was now a toddler and walked around the apartment to give kisses for mommy and daddy. Yeah, he definitely was Moir, he wanted everyone around him feel his love and joy.

 

Scott made sure that her graduation day was special. Early that morning he slipped out from the bed and quietly tiptoed to the kitchen to get dressed and headed out. Near their apartment was a bakery and Scott had ordered chocolate croissants for this day. The baker was already waiting for him, and Scott gave him extra tip for opening his bakery before actual opening time. Back at home he placed the croissants and fresh cut fruits in to the trade and then finished her coffee. In the best luck they would get almost an hour before Patrick would wake up. He loved his son, but almost always he made his best effort to destroy Scott’s romantic plans. Tessa and he had missed the hole dating part of their relationship and he desperately wanted her to know that she was special and deserved some spoiling.

 

Scott laid the trade to the side table and then climbed in to the bed next to her. “Good morning darling. Are you ready to shine?” Scott kissed her to wake up. Slowly Tessa opened her eyes and yawned tiredly. She definitely wasn’t a morning person, but Scott kissing her to wake make it a little bit easier. “Not before I get my coffee.” Scott kissed her again. “If you pull yourself little bit upright position, you’ll get your coffee babe.” “Sounds good.” Tessa told and cuddled into his side and under his arm. Scott took the trade and placed it over her legs. “Aww, you have all my favorites here.” Tessa said looking the trade. “Anything to make this day special.” Scott said and took a strawberry from the bowl and put it into her mouth and then kissing the taste from her lips. This was almost way too good to be truth. Tessa thought, but then smiled herself. Well maybe not, this was after all Scott who was she thinking about. Her overromantic and sappy partner.

 

Half an hour later Patrick informed that he was awake and their peaceful morning was ended. “I’ll take care of him. You get yourself dressed and ready to go.” Scott told and kissed tine piece of chocolate croissant away from the corner of her lips. “Thanks Scotty. I love you.” Tessa said and smiled happily when Scott turned to send her a flying kiss.

 

Scott, Patrick and Mrs. Bucklés were the first once to enter the large auditorium where the graduation ceremony was taking place and when ceremony finally started Patrick had ate almost all his snacks and started to lose his temper. There were a lot of speeches and Scott French wasn’t that good so he understood only part of here and there, but when game time to diplomas he didn’t miss when her name was said. The loudest applauses and cheers burst out and he was most proud of her than he had ever been.

 

Two days later they said farewell to Mrs. Bucklés and headed to the airport. Tessa was quiet the drive to the Charles de Gaulle Airport. “Everything okay?” Scott asked and squeezed her hand. Tessa turned to look at him and she wondered how to describe her feelings at the moment. “Just happy go back home.” Tessa told shortly. “But?” Scott asked because he knew her and knew that there was something else too. “I’m a bit scared that I wake up and life isn’t this simple. Our bubble isn’t going to be anymore our bubble.” Tessa explained. “Do you want to live in the bubble or do you want our family and friends be part of our everyday life?” Scott asked without sounding sarcastic. “I’m just afraid that people will judge us.” Tessa said. “Tutu, our family and friends or not judging us. What comes to the other peoples, there will always be people who judges others. It is enough that we know that we are now in the right path.” Scott tried to comfort her. “Don’t you ever leave me Scott Patrick Moir.” Tessa dared. “Never in the million years Tutu.” Scott promised and kissed palm of her hand. His words doesn’t quite calm her down, but at least she would have him standing next to her.

 

**July 2020**

 

“I’m taking you out today.” Scott said one Friday morning when they were sipping coffee in the kitchen of their London home. They had easily slipped to the new rhythm of the life in London. Tessa worked with her jewelry collection and Scott coached along his aunt and mother. “Today? How can we arrange babysitter for Patrick so fast?” Tessa wondered. “Our moms are coming to babysit him, don’t worry, I have everything planned ready.” Scott told and smiled lovingly. “So where are you taking me?” Tessa asked curiously. “Nope, I’m not telling you.” Scott teased her and rose up to place his mug to the sink. “That’s not so nice Scott, you know that I’m not a fan of surprises.” Tessa complained. “But you have liked my surprises.” Scott argued. “But I need to know what to wear.” Tessa tried. “Jeans are fine.” Scott said shortly and pulled her in to his arms and hugged tightly. Silently he drank her scent and it worked like oxygen.

 

Sharp at five a clock Alma and Kate arrived in to their house. “No rush back sweeties.” Alma said smiling. “Take all time that you need.” Kate added winking her eye to Alma. “Oh my god, our moms think that we are going to have sex.” Tessa said flushing when they were out of their moms sight. “Would it be so bad? They know we have done it already. We have made quite a solid proof.” Scott grinned. “But our moms. I mean… Uhh… I don’t even know what mean, but I can never anymore look your mom into her eyes.” Tessa said. “Calm down Tutu. Mom loves you.” Scott tried to hug her and calm her down, but Tessa pulled herself out of her hands. “You can’t talk about sex and call me Tutu in the same sentence.” Tessa was now acting like a fool. Scott laughed and then almost forced her into his arms. “I promise not to call you Tutu when I speak about two of us having sex.” Scott said still laughing and kissed her hair. “This is not funny Scott.” Tessa tried once more, but stayed safe in his arms. “Listen Tess, our moms knows that we are two adults in a relationship and we are aimed to spend rest of our lives together. Adults have sex and I think that they would be more worried about us if they wouldn’t see a sparkle between us.” Scott was the voice of sense. “Okay, but I’m not having sex with you today in the back of your car if that was your plan. I’m too in shock of our mothers behaving.” Tessa told and snuggled in to better spot of his chest. “Not part of my plan Virtch.” Scott said and kissed her hair again.

 

First Scott drove them The Bungalow restaurant. That place served best burgers in the area of London. It was still early for dinner, so the restaurant was quite empty and they got to eat their burgers without distractions. It was always risk try to spend date night in their home town when there were so many fans who wanted just quick chat and just one photo with them, but today everything worked like he wanted. “Don’t I get dessert?” Tessa was worried when Scott asked waitress to bring their bill. “Patience is a virtue.” Scott said and smiled. They walked back to his car and Scott headed to the road again.

 

Annie’s Chocolate was their next destination. “Oh Scott. I remember when I was a kid and after Saturday morning practice my mom and I always stopped here to get some hot chocolate and ice cream. And I think that few years later you always joined with us.” Tessa sink in to her memories. “Even when I was kid and knew that you were something to hold on. And this evening they are open just for us.” Scott told and led Tessa in to the store. Annie was herself in the store, and she had placed difference kind of chocolate tarts and pieces of chocolates to the table. “Good to have you kids back in town.” Annie said and came straight to hug Tessa. “It’s good to be back, and everyone has been so lovely for us. Tessa told honestly. “You better bring that little man next time with you. I’m dying to meet him.” Annie told when she hugged Scott. “I’ll promise we stop by when we come next time to Ilderton.” Scott told and took Tessa under his arm. “I’ll count on that. But now my darlings here are some desserts for you.” Annie showed them the table. “Thank you Annie. You are the best.” Scott said smiling and helped then Tessa to sit down. “I’ll be upstairs if you need anything.” Annie told and left upstairs to her apartment.

 

Scott held the plate of chocolates out for her and Tessa accepted two pieces of chocolates and then looked with confuse Scott, whom just placed the plate back to the table without taking any treat. “Everything okay babe?” Tessa asked and her smile dropped a bit. “I just want to thank you Tessa of everything. I know that we haven’t done things traditional way like you would have liked. And you don’t need to deny that, I know you Tessa. There are so many things that I could have done difference way; take you out for proper dates, move in with you, ask you to marry me and then have a bunch of kids. But as we both know, it kind of didn’t go like that and I want you to know that I’m so sorry.” Scott told honestly. “What do you mean Scott? Are you leaving me Scott?” Tessa asked, and her eyes were full of pain. “NO Tess, never! I just wanted to say that I’m sorry that this didn’t go like I would have liked, like you would have wanted.” Scott explained. Tessa took his hand over the table. “There were two of us Scott. You remember, we are a team.” Tessa comforted him. Scott lifted her hand and kissed palm of it. “It was always you and you only.” Scott told. “And now we are here. We are good, right?” Tessa wanted to make clear. “We are good.” Scott said and got a little smile from her. “Good and don’t you ever again scare me like this.” Tessa said. “I love you Tess.” Scott said simply. Tessa smiled goofily. “I love you too Scott. Now eat some chocolate, or I’m going to fatty alone.”

 

“Thank you, Scott. This was nice.” Tessa thanked when they got back to the car. Scott was a real gentleman and opened passenger side door for her. “It’s not over yet Kiddo.” Scott told and kissed palm of her hand. Then he closed the door and walked other side of the car and sat behind the wheel. “So where to next or is that surprise too?” Tessa asked. “We are going to the place where it all begun.” Scott told. “To the rink? I don’t have my skates Scott.” Tessa said, and Scott moved his right hand from the steering wheel to her thigh. Gently he squeezed her thigh and looked her. “I said that I had taken care of everything. Your mom brought your skates.” Tessa smiled back to him. “It’s nice to get back on the ice. I’m just not sure that I can skate anymore, it’s been two years since I skated last time.” Tessa said nervously. “You were born to skate Tutu. But you are right in one thing, it’s been way too long since I got to dance with you properly.” Scott said. Dancing off the ice was nice and he loved every opportunity to dance with her but ice was their element and dancing with her on the ice made his heart dance.

 

The Ilderton ice rink was dark and closed when they got there, but Scott had keys and he let them in to the rink. Tessa breath in the familiar scent which made her feel like coming back home. Cold air touching her face, smell of the ice and sound of the blade gliding on the ice was her happy place. They didn’t bother to use the dressing rooms, but got changed in the board of the rink. Scott was ready first and easily he slipped to the ice and went to put some music on. Then he came back to her and held his hand out. “Will you waltz with me?” Scott asked like he had asked in the very first day when they had met at the rink. “If I can just keep up with you.” Tessa answered nervously. “Tutu, you were the first girl that was able the keep up with me then, so I don’t expect any less.” Scott said. Tessa slipped her and in to his and first they skated just around the ice hand in hand just to warm up. After two laps Scott easily turned her in to the waltz position and started familiar turns of European waltz. It was so easy and peaceful to follow his lead. Music changed from the Spring waltz to the Mahler. Like she wouldn’t have been a day away from the ice, she followed his lead through the step sequences and simply lifts. Tear dropped from the corner of her eye when he tilted her to the ending pose of Mahler. Scott breathed moment her scent and then kissed her lips. “I love you Tess.” He said and whipped a tear a way with his thumb. Tessa felt lump in her throat so she just pulled his lips back to hers.

 

One hour turned to another and when they finally were exhausted from skating Scott went to put one more song from the player. Tessa smiled, Moulin Rouge of course. Scott took her hand again and sang along with the song. In the end of the music, he lifted her in to his arms bridal style and his voice was raspy when he said straight to his ear. “I will love you until my dying day.” All exhaust and all her pain of these last two years came out with the memories of the Olympics and what happened after that. Tessa was crying and buried her face to his neck. Scott hold her tight as she cried and skated around the ice slowly. “It’s okay Kiddo. It’s okay, just let it come out.” He said quietly and waited patiently that her tears died. “I’m sorry I didn’t want to ruin this evening, skating with you just brought back so much memories. Mostly good ones and skating with you has always been the best thing in my life and now I’m back on the ice and I’m back there with you.” Tessa said after a while. “Skating is something that I can never thank enough, because it brought you to me.” Scott said sentimentally.

 

Holding hands they walked out from the rink and back to the car. Before letting his hand go Tessa stopped him. She wanted to say she was ready. She wanted her rest of her life with him. She lifted her free hand and cared his cheek. “I want this Scott. I love you and I want everything.” Tessa told and hoped that he would understand that she was ready. “You will get everything I can ever give you Tessa, everything.” Scott said and kissed palm of her hand and then her lips.

 

 

**August 2020**

Scott needed everything to be perfect. He had a lot of big plans, and he was ready to totally surprise her. First thing he needed to solve out was music. Hall and Oates wasn’t option for him, so he did choose next in the line, which he knew Tessa would love also. It wasn’t hard for him to get direct number for Max Kerman, after all they had worked together earlier. So he dialed the number and waited. “Max.” Scott heard after few moments. “Hi Max. It’s Scott Moir. How are you doing?” Scott introduced. “Hi man. Good thanks, just enjoying summer. How are you and Tessa? I did hear that you are something more than business partners now days.” Max was enthuastic. “We are good and we have 18 months old son now, Patrick.” Scott told. “That’s awesome, dude.” Max said happily. “I would actually have a request which includes Tessa.” Scott said and told his plan. Max hummed during Scott’s plan and then he said. “You can count on us. We will do our part and you just make sure she says yes.” “I’m quite sure what she will say, but I’m not having a party before she really wears ring in her finger.” Scott told. “You can do it man.” Max courage him before saying goodbye.

 

That was the first thing ticked from the list. He had planned to do another during that day and that one included her father. Jim Virtue had always scared him a bit. When he had been fifteen and Tessa thirteen they had moved to Waterloo and Jim had told him that now he needed to be the man who would look after her. Scott had done his best. Every time Tessa had called him, he had dropped everything and come to her. But he didn’t mind, he wanted to be there for her and anytime he had been homesick or sad Tessa had hugged or cuddled him as long as he had needed. In the end he didn’t know where his body ended, and hers started.

 

“Hey Scott.” Jim Virtue greeted him when he arrived to his apartment. “Hi Jim, how are you?” Scott asked maybe even too politely. “Same old good, son.” Jim answered and gave a hug to him. Of course he knew why his youngest daughter’s boyfriend, slash partner, slash father of his grandson was there. He had known almost twenty years that this day would come sooner or later. His baby girl couldn’t get any better man than him, but he still wanted Scott to do this from the beginning.

 

“Can we sit down, I have something that I wanna talk with you.” Scott wasn’t used to be this nervous and usually when he was nervous he had Tessa with him and calm him down. Now he had to deal this by himself. “Let’s go to the kitchen, I have coffee ready for us.” Jim told, and Scott walked after him to the kitchen. “So what you wanted to talk me about?” Jim asked when they had sat down with cups of hot coffee in their hands. “I know that you know that during these years I have made big mistakes that I will probably regret those for rest of my life and it hurts me the most that the biggest mistakes has enclouded Tessa somehow. I can’t turn back time, but I try my best for rest of my life make it up. I can’t even describe how much I love her and what she means to me. When she was in Paris alone, it almost killed me. I don’t know how to be happy without her and sometimes it’s scares hell out of me, but then I go back home and she is there smiling waiting for me and I believe it’s meant to be just us. I know that I have let you and Kate down by my mistakes and forgetting how to talk with her, but we are now stronger than ever and I want to ask her hand from you. Will you give me your blessing to ask her to marry me?” Scott was exhausted of speaking.

 

“I know that this journey hasn’t been easy for neither of you, but I can’t blame just you. I know that Tessa can be stubborn sometimes. When you say that you believe that you have let me and Kate down, I would say yes and no. When she was that little girl of mine you were always there for her. Later you grow up and realized that partnership needed constantly work and you got lost few times, but you always work it out. My baby girl could never get better man than you, Scott. She was ready to spend rest of her life alone when she thought that she couldn’t get you. She is truly happy with you and that’s all father can ask for his daughter. So yes. You will get my biggest support and blessing to marry her.” Jim told honestly for the boy who was like his third son. Sometimes even when people asked about his children he said that he had five children, three boys and two daughters.

 

Next week he took the ring to the jeweler to engraving the date inside it. He had brought rings in Paris, and the seller had looked him long when he had explained that he needed three rings that would fit together seamlessly, but then realized that this man wasn’t going to change his mind. The jeweler had done amazing job. Three diamond bands fitted perfectly and they screamed her name. Perfect like his Tessa, classic, elegant and beautiful.

 

After jeweler he headed up to the flower shop. He needed flowers and a lot. Not lot like ten bouquets, more like one hundred bouquets. The florist listened to him like he would have been crazy, but then realized that this man in front of him was just crazy in love with the woman he was about to propose.

 

Getting both of their families come to Ilderton same time wasn’t easiest job to do, but after explaining his plan, he knew no one wanted to miss that day. Jordan would fly back home, Danny’s family would come from Vancouver for long weekend and even Marie and Patch would fly from Montreal for that day. He knew it was a lot for their former coaches to organize their schedules the way that they could be whole day away from the rink. All he needed now was not to get her mad or otherwise unhappy, so that she would say yes.

 

 

**September 2020**

“So I’m going to help my dad today to log some trees and you and Patrick will come there at 2 pm. Is that’s okay for you?” Scott asked one more time. He needed Tessa to stick in the plan and definitely not to come there too early. Half one hour too early and all his plans would suck. “We will be there at 2pm. I don’t understand why you are fussing this so much.” Tessa started to get annoyed. “Just this once please Tessa, just come at 2pm. please.” Scott asked nicely and kissed her forehead. “I’ll be there, don’t you worry.” Tessa said and kissed his lips. “I’ll get going then. I love you.” Scott said and then turned to Patrick and kissed his head. “Be nice to your mom, no cranking.” Scott said and winked his eye to Tessa.

 

Tessa drove streets she knew even in her dreams down to the Ilderton and to Scott’s parents house. When she got to the front yard, there was Danny sitting on the porch. As soon as she had stopped the car, Danny came to take Patrick from his car seat. “Hey little buddy. It’s so great to see you again.” Danny told for Patrick and swung him around. Tessa laughed and came around the car to give a hug for Danny. “I didn’t know you were back in town.” She said and Danny squeezed her tight. It was something in the Moir brothers hugs that made her feel calm inside her. Danny and Charlie couldn’t calm or comfort her as much as Scott could, but still there were something special in these brothers. “Hi birdie. I just came here to help my friend with his surprise and then I heard that you were coming here so I thought that it would be great to see this little guy and you of course.” Danny told, and Tessa couldn’t even guess that Scott was the one who Danny was helping. “Well it’s definitely nice to see you.” Tessa told honestly and smiled happily. “Has my little brother behaved properly? We don’t want you to disappear again.” Danny wanted to know and tried to play some time. “I didn’t disappear Danny, you all knew where I was. Scott even had my address all the long. But yes, he has been great and I hope that we have passed our problems now. I think that I could never be really happy without him.” Tessa told. “I know that you don’t. You have been mine and Charlie’s little sister for 21 years, but you were never little sister for Scott. You were always that girl who’s behalf he was ready to do anything and who he was so scared to love and almost lost you because he couldn’t say it out loud.” Danny said and then realized that he had held her at the front yard maybe too long. “Scott is in the back yard. You can go right there. I and this little buddy are going inside first to say hi to grandma, but we will come then out.” Danny told and gave Tessa a little kiss to her cheek.

 

Why was all Moir brothers so sentimental today? She wondered when she headed around the Moir’s family home to their big back yard. Scott sometimes got these sappy moods when he needed reassurance that she really was next to him, but now Danny. Maybe someone was sick or something, she thought but then she saw something that made her mind stop. Just around the corner she was able to see hundreds of pink and white peonies in the big vases in two lines making path across the back yard. Then she heard the music and man started to sing.

 

_She said_

_"I was seven, and you were nine_

_I looked at you like the stars that shined_

_In the sky, the pretty lights."_

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_Growing up and fallin' in love_

_And our mamas smiled, and rolled their eyes_

_And said, "Oh, my, my, my"_

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree_

_Said you'd beat me up; you were bigger than me_

_You never did, you never did_

_Take me back when our world was one block wide_

_I dared you to kiss me, and ran when you tried_

_Just two kids, you and I_

_Oh, my, my, my, my_

Tears were running down by her cheeks. This was difference arrangement, but she had heard this song so many times earlier, and she knew that this was their story. She saw the band playing in the wooden platform, and she couldn’t believe her eyes. How an earth was the Arkells playing in the Moir’s back yard? Tessa kept walking down the aisle.

 

 

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly_

_I wasn't that little girl you used to see_

_But your eyes still shined, like pretty lights_

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_They never believed we'd really fall in love_

_And our mamas smiled, and rolled their eyes_

_And said, "Oh, my, my, my"_

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up_

_Two AM, ridin' in your truck_

_And all I need is you next to me_

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight_

_Slammin' of doors 'stead of kissin' goodnight_

_You stayed outside till the morning light_

_Oh, my, my, my, my_

She almost reached the band when Max winked his eye and showed her to turn around. Slowly she did what she was told to do. In the terrace of the house was Scott standing still and looking damn hot. He definitely wasn’t wearing the same old clothes that he had worn when he had left from home. He had clean jeans and white T-shirt and he definitely didn’t look like that he had logged any trees today. Then she again heard the lyrics of the song, of course no one else than Scott could be behind this.

_A few years had gone and come around_

_We were sittin' at our favorite spot in town_

_And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle_

_Our whole town came, and our mamas cried_

_You said, "I do, " and I did too_

_Take me home where we met so many years before_

_We'll rock our babies on the very front porch_

_After all this time, you and I_

_And I'll be eighty-seven, you'll be eighty-nine_

_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine in the sky_

_Oh, my, my, my *_

The Arkells ended the first song and before Tessa was able to say or do anything, Scott started to walk towards her and Max started the second song.

 

_105 is the number that comes to my head_

_When I think of all the years I wanna be with you_

_Wake up every morning with you in my bed_

_That's precisely what I plan to do_

_And you know one of these days when I get my money right_

_Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life_

_Will forever be enough, so there ain't no need to rush_

_But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough_

_I'll say will you marry me_

_I swear that I will mean it_

_I'll say will you marry me_

_How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?_

_Baby I don't ever plan to find out_

_The more I look, the more I find the reasons why_

_You’re the love of my life_

_You know one of these days when I get my money right_

_Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life_

_Will forever be enough, so there ain't no need to rush_

_But one day, I won’t be able to ask you loud enough_

_I'll say will you marry me_

_I swear that I will mean it_

_I'll say will you marry me_

_And if I lost everything_

_In my heart it means nothing_

_'Cause I have you, girl I have you_

_So get right down on bended knee_

_Nothing else would ever be_

_Better, better_

_The day when I say_

_I'll say will you marry me_

_I swear that I will mean it_

_I'll say will you marry me_

_I'll say will you marry me_

_I swear that I will mean it_

_I'll say will you marry me **_

When Scott had reached her, he took her hands into his and looked straight to her heart. He waited until the music ended, before he got down on one knee. From his pocket he founded a black velvet box and opened it. There was simply diamond band that Tessa knew right away that would fit with his promise ring. Tessa tried to calm herself down, he was really proposing her.

 

“Tessa Jane McCormick Virtue. You came in to my life when you were seven and you have always told for everyone that you don’t even remember time when I wasn’t in your life and I want it to stay like that. You are the most driven, kind, passionate, strong and loving person I know. Every morning I get to wake up next to you I need to pinch myself and check that this isn’t just a dream. You have given me much more than I could never ask anyone to give to me. You have given me all those dances, three Olympic golds, our son and the biggest thing; yourself. You have lifted me up when I haven’t been in my best and you have always believed in me. You stuck with me when I forgot my steps in our very first competition and when I almost fell in Worlds at Helsinki. And when I have given you a feeling that I didn’t hold your hand, I was just trying to find it back where it belong, in my hand. But after all nothing those matters, because in here and now I love you more than anything. I have loved you since I knew what loving someone else meant and I still do. Every day more and more. So, Tessa Virtue. Will you marry me?”

 

Tessa thought that she had cried so much during those lonely nights in Paris, so that she could never ever cry as much but at the moment there were no end to the tears. She collected herself a moment and then managed to say. “Of course I will marry you Scott.” “You will?” Scott asked his eyes too full of tears. Tessa dropped down to her knees so that she was able to kiss him. “I will.” She said and kissed him again. Scott slipped the ring to her finger and from a faraway they were able to hear people cheering, but in that moment there was only her and him.

 

Few moments later Scott helped Tessa stood up and he turned them to face the terrace and he raced her hand. “She said yes!” Scott shouted happily. It was only then when Tessa was able to see both of them families and Marie-France and Patrice standing there. “You got them all here.” Tessa wondered out loud. “I hoped that you would say yes, so I took a risk.” Scott told. “How did you even think that I would have said something else than yes? I have loved you since I was seven Scott and I still love you. Like you said, it was only finding us again.” Tessa told tears in her eyes and touched his chin gently. “When you left, I first tried to avoid thinking about you, but then I realized that if I ever would get you back, I wouldn’t take you as a granted.” Scott said and kissed her. “I’m here Scott, with you. No matter what, we are together. No matter what, I love you and no matter what, we are going to enjoy this.” Tessa said smiling. “Using my own words against me, very wise move Virtch.” Scott told laughing and kissed her one more time before their family reached them.

 

“I’ll be watching you Moir.” Jordan said firmly and then hugged him. “I promise that you can be the second person to kill me if I hurt her ever again.” Scott told. “Second?” Jordan asked. “Right after me.” Scott answered and turned to find his fiancé. Tessa was talking something with Max and then they both grinned. Then Max turned to say something for the band boys, and they started to play. Scott couldn’t help but smile and when Tessa started to sing chorus with Max and pointed Scott with her finger and then placed her hands over her heart. In that very moment he thought that he could never be happier.

 

_What I've got's full stock of thoughts and dreams that scatter_

_You pull them all together_

_And how, I can't explain_

_Oh yeah, well well you_

_You make my dreams come true_

_Well well you, oh yeah_

_You make my dreams come true ***_

 

 

 

* Mary's song - Taylor Swift

** Marry Me - Jason Derulo

*** You make my dreams - Hall and Oates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the End of my story.  
> Thank You for everyone who readed this and thank You for all comments.


End file.
